The Heksgards of Asgard
by CraftyWizard86
Summary: Soon to inherit the throne from Odin, Thor, powerful but arrogant God of Thunder, reacts with brutality when their enemies, the Frost Giants, enter Asgard violating their treaty. As punishment he's cast out to Earth, Loki plots dark mischief in Asgard, Thor meets a tormented but very handsome wizard Harry Potter who helps him become a better man and discover love. MORE INFO INSIDE.
1. Asgard Then & Now

Soon to inherit the throne from his father Odin, Thor, powerful but arrogant God of Thunder, reacts with brutality when their longtime enemies, the Frost Giants, enter the kingdom of Asgard in violation of their newly formed treaty. As punishment Odin banished Thor, casting him out to Earth. Giving Loki, the wicked god of mischief time to plot his take over Asgard himself. Thor meets a tormented but very handsome wizard who helps, who helps him become a better man and King. Harry is in New Mexico, with his friends, working SHEILD tracking down WICKED, a dark magical organization run by dark witches and wizards, in hopes of finding his missing brother.

Pairings: Harry/Thor, Hermione/Neville

 **I DO NOT own the characters of Harry Potter, they belong to Miss. JK Rowling. I DO NOT own the characters of The AVENGERS and characters they belong to MARVEL and the WALT DISNEY COMPANY. I only own the plot of this story and my OC characters. I DO NOT make any profit from this, I'm only doing this solely for fun which is why we are all here.**

***As I said I would, I'm dipping my HP world into the Marvel universe. I knew I said I'd wait till I finished my HP/Twilight stories but I just couldn't wait. So… **1)** This will be the first of HP/MARVEL universe crossover. There will be a series of stories categorized by pairing. The first series of stories will be the HP/Thor pairing, I will start with this HP/THOR story. Followed by HP/AVENGERS 1, then HP/THOR 2, HP/AVENGERS II Age of Ultron after that I'll probably take a break since I have to wait till THOR 3, AVENGERS III come out to continue the series. But during that time I'll also be writing a second series the HP/Captain America pairing but we'll get to that waaaaay later. I'm nervous. **2)** As usual the chracters are visually the same was the actors who play them in the movies. Harry Potter is basically Daniel Radcliffe, and Thor is obviously Chris Hemsworth, who is literally my personal ULTIMATE forever #1 crush hot hot HOOOOT followed at a close second by Henry Cavill, Ian Somerhalder and Colton Haynes, because I thought there could be a way to connect them with Harry's lightning bolt scar. More will be revealed as the series goes on. **3)** It will take time for me load up chapters since this is a complex world and I need to put my own spin on it as well as updating the rest of my stories so bear with me. **4)** **I'm posting chapters 1-4 back to back so I will be answering your reviews in chapter 5. Enjoy!** ***

* * *

ASGARD, NORWAY – It had been years of war between the realm of Asgard and Jotunheim, and after centuries of conflict peace was accomplished. A monumental moment for King Odin Allfather, King of the Gods and ruler of Asgard.

It was a sunny day of spring, a day of celebration. The day when Thor Odinson, first born son of Odin and his wife Queen Frigga would acent to the throne of Asgard. The entire kingdom gathered in the great hall of the palace, the size of three football stadiums, to witness the joyous occasion. As Thor arrived in his fines armor of glistening metal, the finest leather, a long train crimson red cape, metal winged helmet and mighty Mjolnir hammer in hand, the crowd roared with applause and cheered.

Odin watched his triumphant son greet his people, yes Thor was narcissistic and slightly vain and proud but he was also kind strong and brave. Frigga smiled with a mothers pride, Loki stood straight and tall with respect and Thors friends, the Warriors Three, enjoyed the happy moment.

Thor reached the throne, which stood up on a 20 foot tall platform over looking the great hall with white marble steps and made entirely of white marble and gold. Odin rose and stomped his staff on the ground, the sound echoed through the hall like thunder signaling everyone to quiet down, which they did. "Thor Odinson, my heir, my firstborn…" He was emotional and proud. "So long entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star, it's power has no equal as a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. It is a fit companion for a king." Thor looked up at him with pride. "I have defended Asgard, and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms from the time of the great beginning. Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?"

"I swear." answered Thor.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?" asked Odin.

"I swear." answered Thor.

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the Realms?" asked Odin.

"I swear!" answered Thor, raising his hammer on that last pledge of ascension.

"Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you…" started Odin. He stopped and felt a disturbance in the palace. "The Frost Giants!" he spoke. He stomped his staff once releasing the Destroyer from it's prison to protect the Casket, a powerful weapon from the realm of the Frost Giants. The Destroyer vanquished them to ash and returned to it's cell to remain guarding at all times.

* * *

WEAPONS VAULT OF ASGARD – While Frigga remained in the Great Hall handling the people. Odin, Thor and Loki descended down to the dungeons of the palace. Once a dungeon, it was now used as a safe weapons vault to protect powerful artifacts. They entered the Casket chamber they walked down to the main floor and down the hall, they saw dead jotuns and several dead Asgardian soldiers as well as the casket sitting on a corner of the hall, still safely closed.

"The Jotuns must pay for what they've done." said Thor.

"They have paid, with their lives." said Odin, placing the Casket back on it's stand. "The Destroyer did it's work, the Casket is safe, and all is well."

"All is well? " asked Thor. "They broke into the weapons vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics…"

"They didn't." said Odin.

"Well I want to know why!" said Thor. Loki watched quietly the rising conversation between his brother and his father.

"I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jotuns…" said Odin.

"He just broke your truce!" interrupted Thor. "They know you are vulnerable!" His voice was getting more agitated.

"What action would you take?" asked Odin, his voice was calm and cool.

"March into Jotunheim as you once did." said Thor. "Teach them a lesson. Break their spirits so they'll never dare try to cross our borders again."

"Your thinking only as a warrior." said Odin.

"This was an act of war!" said Thor.

"It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail." said Odin. He was looking at his son and his impulsiveness and rising rage.

"Look how far they got!" argued Thor.

"We will find the breach in our defenses and it will be sealed." Said Odin.

"As King of Asgard I…" started Thor.

"But you're not king!" stated Odin with a raised authoritative voice. That shut Thor down. His voice cooled down but remained firm. "Not yet."

* * *

BANQUET HALL, ASGARD PALACE – Thor took out his rage on the banquet hall demolishing the table, flipping it over, splattering the food crystal and dishes. He sat down on the stairs, that led to the balcony, when Loki walked out from behind a pillar and star down next to him. "It is unwise to be in my company right now brother." He warned. He sighed. "This was to be my day of triumph."

"It'll come." said Loki. "In time.

Sif and the Warriors Three walked in. "What's this?" they asked.

"If it's any consolation, I think you're right." said Loki. "About the Frost Giants, Laufey, everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asgards defenses once, who is to say they won't try again?...Next time with an army."

"Exactly." nodded Thor.

"There is nothing you can do without defying Father." said Loki, knowing Thor couldn't walk away form that challenge. Thor looked at him and got up. "No, no, no, no. I know that look."

"That's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders." Said Thor.

"Thor, it's madness." said Loki.

"Madness?" asked Volstagg. "What sort of madness?"

Thor looked at his friends. "We're going to Jotunheim."

"What?" asked Fandral. "This isn't like a journey to Earth, where you summon a little lightning and thunder and mortals worship you as a god."

"My father fought his way to Jotunheim." said Thor. "defeated their armied and took their Casket. We would just be looking answers."

"It's forbidden!" said Sif.

* * *

Six hours later, Odin brought back Thor, Loki, Sif and the Warriors Three back to the bifrost chamber of Asgard. Both he and Thor were furious. Odin for defiling his orders and Thor for humiliating him in front of his friends and brother. "Why did you bring us back?" asked Thor.

"Do you realize what you've done?" asked Odin. "What you've started?"

"I was protecting my home!" argued Thor.

"You cannot even protect your friends!" yelled Odin. "How can you hope to protect the kingdom?" It was an accusation more than a question. Heimdall was there."Get him to the healing room! Now!" he ordered as Hogun and Volstagg helped Heimdall with Fandral away.

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act." added Thor. "The Jotuns must learn to fear me, just as they once feared you."

"That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership." said Odin. "You've forgotten everything I've taught you about a warrior's patience."

"While you wait and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us." added Thor. "The old ways are done, you'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls."

"You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!" yelled Odin.

Thor snapped. "And you are an old man and a fool!" he yelled back.

Odin stopped cold. That was not the son he had raised, his ego was so large and out of control. "Yes…" Thor knew he'd gone too far, but he did not dare talk. "I was a fool, to think you were ready…" He came to a decision. "Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the express command of your king. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!" He placed his staff on the bifrost generator opening it up, be fore he stepped down towards his son. "You are unworthy of these realms!" he said ripping off Thors metals and cape. "You are unworthy of your title! You are unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed." Walking back up to the bifrost generator he opened his hand at Thor. "I now take from you, your power!" Mjolnir flew into his hand. "In the name of my father…" Thors armor fell apart from his body like shreds. "and his father before him. "I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!" He used Mjolnir to blast Thor into the bifrost towards Earth. Loki looked on stunned and rushed off. Odin leaned into Mjolnir. "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." He finished and threw Mjolnir into he bifrost.

***It's short but a nice little start to the saga of stories. Remember to submit your reviews. I'll be answering them in Chapter 5. **REVIEW REVIEW!** ***


	2. It's Raining Men

*****REMEMBER I'm posting Ch.1-4 back to back. So keep reviewing. Hope you like this chapter!*****

* * *

It's been 9 years since the Second Wizarding War and the fall of Voldemort. Harry went to work as an Auror in the Ministry of Magic immediately after the battle and had been working hard for five years after that. His older brother Caleb, three years older than him, disappeared before the final battle and had not been heard of since. They met during his fourth year and became inseparable, he couldn't believe Dumbledore kept them apart and was questioning what lese the late headmaster hid from him. He adopted Hermione into the Potter family, given that she obliviated her parents memories and was an orphan, using the blood ritual Sirius used to make him his blood heir to the House of Black and the Black family fortune. Ron became so jealous he'd separated from the Golden Trio, Hermione started dating Neville who was kind and gentle and loving, just as smart and did not possess a jealous mean bone in his body. They also grew close to their other only living realize Draco Malfoy Black, who Harry reinstated to the Black Family. He'd lost his parents in the war, the Malfoy fortune to the Ministry after the war and for Draco to have Harry, Hermione and Caleb, though he was at the moment missing, as his blood cousins meant the world and a second chance at a family and having Neville was also a plus for he really was a true friend to have. He and Harry were best friends.

As High Aurors, he and Hermione used the resources of Department of Magical Law Enforcement to track Caleb down. Draco, who worked as an independent potions master used some of this Slytherin contacts, the most reliable, to see if they could find out some information. From what Harry learned from some low level Deatheaters he caught; Caleb was kidnapped by Travers and was allegedly sold off in the underworld black market. Desperate to find him he made it his sole mission until the Ministry fired him for ignoring his other cases.  
Harry didn't need the job, he had enough money for three lifetimes, so he hired a private tracking company that did an amazing job. They confirmed that Caleb was sold by Travers to a dark terrorist organization of dark witches, wizards and magical creatures stationed all over the world called WICKED.

In fact Draco discovered that the poisoned necklace his father forced him to give to Dumbledore in their sixth year came from WICKED. Harry was in contact with the American Auror Department at the North American Bureau of Magic, and they tracked down a small group that were seen heading into New Mexico searching for something. Immediately he, Draco, Neville and Hermione packed their bags, closed up Grimmauld Place, which Hermione renewed to it's old prime days, and headed for America.

* * *

PUENTE ANTIGUO TOWN, NEW MEXICO – Puente Antiguo was a small town in New Mexico, surrounded by desert and limited vegetation. But it was homey and the food was amazing. Harry got great Mexican recipes, Hermione and Neville were thrilled to taste all his recipes and Draco became obsessed with burritos and tacos. They rented an abandoned 50s diner, they cleared most of the furniture from the main dining area and put up protective wards on the windows and doors, glamours on the windows so people wouldn't see what they were doing. They set up tables on the and bulletin boards and magical utilities they'd need for their work. Somehow they discovered that WICKED was tracking something related to atmospheric phenomenons, cosmic and star alignments.

One night they were driving back to town, their last lead was a failure, in Draco's new Mercedes Benz full size black GLS SUV. Draco and Harry were in front, Hermione and Neville in the back seats, when they were suddenly hit by a sand storm, it twirled around like a tornado. Draco tried to get control of the car as it spun around in circles. "Where the bloody hell did this storm come from?"

"Neville can you see anything?" asked Hermione.

Neville was looking out the window. "Nothing…"

And then BAAAAM! the car hit someone hard, cracking the window. Just then the storm vanished, no one spoke for a few seconds and then realizing they just hit someone they jumped out of the car. Considering it was dark, they were in the middle of the desert in the middle of nowhere they took out their wands. "LUMOS MAXIMA." They chanted and a magical ball of soft blue light lit up the tip of their wands as they walked forward.

"Think that was legally your fault." said Neville.

"Get the first aid kit." said Harry.

"Can't we heal him with magic?" asked Draco. "No one is here?"

"I don't want to risk getting into trouble with the law over a stupid healing spell." said Harry. "It's bad enough we're getting into trouble by going after WICKED alone." Draco rushed off. He turned to Hermione and Neville. "Charm the car, we need an a bed in the trunk with seat belt of some kind and all." Neville and Hermione rushed off. He turned to the man on the floor. "Do me a favor and don't be dead…"

Thor gasped, catching a big gulp of air, and turned to look at Harry, he was met with the most amazing emerald jewel green eyes he'd ever seen, no gems found in Asgard could match them. The young man looked to be in his twenties, with pale ivory skin, smooth straight raven black hair that hung just over his ears in a casual disarray (Harry had his hair longer, like he had it in the Triwizard Tournament), thin yet slightly plump thin lips and from what he could see he had a slender yet toned build under his clothes. But his eyes captivated him.

Harry also took in the stranger, who appeared to be in his late 20s, 30 at most was tall, pale cream skin, straight shoulder length golden blond hair, a well groomed short blond scruffy beard, bright baby blue eyes and a body out of Greek god mythology. The blond was a monument.

Draco came back. "Wow… Does he need CPR? I know CPR!"

"Wh…Where did he come from?" asked Hermione.

Thor got up, growling. "Are you alright?" asked Harry.

Thor moved around trying to get his balance. "Hammer." he called. "Hammer!"

"Yeah." said Neville. "We can tell you're hammered. It's pretty obvious mate."

As Thor looked around, Harry looked down at the bifrost symbol on the ground. "Merlins beard Hermione!" He pointed his wand. "LUMOS MAXIMA!" magically increasing the light on his wand. "Take some pictures."

"We should take him to the hospital Harry." said Hermione as she took pictures on her iphone.

Thor looked up at the sky. "Father!" he called.

"He's not right…" muttered Neville.

Draco had to agree. "Mental he is."

"He's fine, look at him." said Harry.

"We're not talking about his physicality Potter." said Draco.

"Heimdall!" called Thor. "I know you can hear me! Open the bifrost!"

"Hospital!" said Harry. "You all go. I'll stay and aparate back home to the diner."

Thor turned to the four people around him. "You." He pointed to Harry. "What realm is this? Alfheim? Nornheim?"

Draco pointed his wand. "Um… New Mexico."

"You dare threaten me, Thor, with so puny a weapon…?" asked Thor.

"SHOCKMA STATUM!" chanted Draco, sending a few waves of high electric volt shocks at Thor. The blond god shook and fell to the ground unconscious. Harry, Hermione, and Neville turned to look at him. "What? It shut him up!"

They levitated Thor into the car and drove off, not seeing Mjolnir crash down near them, to the ANTIGUO COUNTY HOSPITAL and left him there for observation.

* * *

As the next few days went by Thor fought the doctors and nurses, residents and truckers were trying to lift Mjolnir, by hand or trying to pull it off the ground with their cars. No doubt the news spread and soon Agent Phil Coulson, from S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived on the scene to see what was happening. "Sir. We found it."

* * *

50'S DINER, PUENTE ANTIGUO TOWN, NEW MEXICO – Draco, Neville, Harry and Hermione were working hard. Neville and Draco were examining the soil collected from their previous nocturnal encounter. Draco was brewing some potions to test it with.

Hermione and Harry were nose deep in books analyzing the iphone pictures Hermione printed out. "You don't think this was a average muggle magnetic storm do you?" suggested Hermione.

Harry showed her a picture. "Look, the lensing around this picture is a characteristic of a Mileniar Morganan Bridge." Hermiones eyes widened. She ran to get an astrology book. Draco looked at him surprised. "I actually liked Astrology Class, not to be confused with Divination, Trelawney was a quack." They all nodded to that.

Hermione ran back in with the astrology textbook from their eighth year. "Mileniar Morganan Bridge, native to Norway, Finland and Sweden, forms when high level supernatural forces of celestial categories form a prisma energy source, using the energy of both the sun and moon together to form a connection between two different points of space and time."

"And in english that means…?" asked Neville.

"A wormhole." said Harry. He looked at the new pictures they'd put up on the wall. "Hermione, look. What do you see?"

Hermione looked at the snapshot. "Stars."

"Yeap." said Harry. "But not _our_ stars." He took out a picture using his wand levitated, and taped it next to the picture they were analyzing. "See this is the star alignment for this time of year…" He pointed to the picture they were analyzing. "so unless Ursula Minor decided to take some time off, these are someone else's constellations…"

"So you think that WICKED is reworking the star alignments or bringing new solar stars for what purpose?" asked Draco.

"Constellations have led sailors and treasure hunters to priceless artifacts. Alexander the Great said he found Pandora's Box using the star sign arrow constellation." said Draco.

"What could they be looking for that requires something as complex as star maps? Or even star maps from other part of the galaxy?" asked Harry.

Neville was getting some coffee when a picture Hermione took during the sand storm hanging on the wall caught his eyes. "Guys…Check this out."

The three companions walked over and their mouths opened. It was a picture of a man inside the storm as if falling. "No bloody way…" said Draco.

"It can't be…" asked Hermione. "Can it?"

Harry rushed to get his keys. "I think I left something at the hospital!"

"Wait for us!" called Draco as he led Hermione and Neville out the door towards his Mercedes.

* * *

ANTIGUO COUNTY HOSPITAL, NEW MEXICO – The gang walked out of the hospital and into the car, they checked the room where the so called Thor was staying in and it was empty and half of it was torn to shreds. Harry got behind the wheel, Draco was next to him, Neville and Hermione in the back seats. "I just lost my most important piece of evidence." He sighed. "Typical."

"So now what?" asked Hermione.

"We find him." said Harry.

"Did you see what he did in there Harry." Said Harry. "Should we really be messing with a muggle who is that unstable?"

"If we don't we won't know the significance of the Mileniar Morganan Bridge, if he came through it, which would mean he is _not_ a muggle. Where it's from and maybe what it leads to. If we find all that and what it leads to can get it and use it as leverage to get Caleb back from WICKED."

"Okay." said Hermione. "I'd love to know how. We don't have anything of his to even perform a locator spell."

"So we're gonna look all over New Mexico Potter?" asked Draco.

"Yes Draco." said Harry turning on the ignition and put the car in reverse. As he turned his head to the rear window and started driving the car back he crashed into Thor again. "What?!" They got out of the car. "I'm so sorry. I swear I'm not doing this on purpose."

* * *

ASGARD PALACE – Sif, the Warriors Three and Loki were sitting in a large living area. Sif had to speak. "Loki, you must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind."

"And if I do then what?" asked Loki. "I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant, reckless and dangerous. You saw how he was before he was banished. Is that was Asgard needs from its king?" He walked out.

"He may speak of the good of Asgard, but he's always been jealous of Thor." said Sif.

"We should be grateful to him, he saved our lives." said Volstagg.

"Laufey said there were traitors in the House of Odin." said Hogun. "A master of magic could bring three Jotuns into Asgard."

"Loki's always been one for mischief, but you're talking about something else entirely." said Fandral.

Loki went down to the Weapons Vault of Asgard. He picked up the Casket, to feel it's power, he then saw his skin turn blue with rune scars, just like the jotuns. He put down the Casket and focused on his hands. "What is this…?"

***Some notes. **1)** I hope Caleb is alright. I'm still not sure what they've done to him, but I'm NOT liking this WICKED and how it works. We will learn more about as the story progresses, it's something that will be in every story of the HP/MARVEL series. **2)** I love how Harry and the gang have taken up residence at the 50's DINER in New Mexico. Draco in a diner, let's see how that goes! **3)** I loved Draco stunning Thor before they took him to the hospital. lol Thor will have quite a match in Draco. **4)** I love and hate Loki, we'll see if he is redeemed down the line. **5)** These chapters are being posted back to back, your reviews will be answered in Ch. 5. **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	3. The Hunk wants his Hammer

*****This chapter gets a little steamy and things start to get serious. Post your reviews, they'll be answered in Ch. 5. This is a longer one. Enjoy!*****

* * *

50'S DINER, PUENTE ANTIGUO TOWN, NEW MEXICO – They drove Thor to the 50's Diner. There were only three rooms, in the back, they managed to turn into bedrooms. Hermione and Neville had one. Draco had another since took most of the space with potions books and Harry had the biggest room. As Thor took a shower Harry left some warm towels in the bathroom and then decided to find some clothes from his trunk for his guest, he was so busy he didn't hear the shower turning off.

Thor opened the bathroom door, to find Harry hunched over a large open trunk rummaging through some stuff. His blue eyes stared at Harrys butt in jeans, he licked his upper lip feeling a desire in the pit of his stomach, it was an impressive bubble butt and thinking of the young raven hair man out of them made his blood race down south fast. _'What's wrong with me?'_ he thought. _'I mean you've been with women and men before but why has this one affecting me like so? Why him?... He is beautiful…'_ he admitted quietly to himself. ' _Very beautiful. Anyways who wouldn't want me? I'm the Mighty Thor of Asgard.'_ He thought with pride.

"Here it is…" said Harry grabbing a pair of jeans and a t shirt, casted a wordless enlargement spell to make them Thors size. He got up and turned, only to be stopped in his tracks by the vision in front of him. Thor was standing there naked, with only a towel around his waist. "Oh…I…I didn't know you…" he sighed. "Wow…"

Thor walked over. "Do you like what your eyes see?"

"Wh…Who wouldn't." said Harry, without thinking. Thor was stunning, standing at 6 foot 2, and built like a tank: large arms, huge rippling manly pecs with hard pink nipples, chiseled six pack abs and a deep sharp V line leading down to southern regions covered by the towel. Looking up he saw the blond man grin. "I…I'm so sorry."

Thor saw the green eye beauty blush, which he found adorable. "It is fine." He flexed his arms.

Harry breathed in. "Okaaay!" turning away from the flexing show, which he really wanted to stare at for hours or days. Thor bit his lower lip, liking the reaction he was getting from his host, which meant the young man was attracted to him. "Um…" he gave Thor the clothes he got out of his trunk. "These were the only clothes I could get you on such short notice."

Thor looked them over. "What is this?" He pointed to the name tag "Donald Tudor?"

"Oh.' said Harry. "Sorry." He ripped the name tag off. "It was my ex boyfriend." Thor looked on, listening. "He was a doctor, good with patients bad with relationships."

"Did this Donald Tudor offend you?" asked Thor.

"Had I just been offended, it would've been great." said Harry. "Short version, he tricked me and almost got me killed."

Thors blood boiled at the thought of someone lying and trying to harm his young host. "He is not worthy of you."

"You can say that again." said Harry. "But, I'm afraid, it was the only clothes that would fit you on such short notice."

"It will suffice." said Thor dropping his towel.

Harry almost fainted, the blond hunk was huge, as he glimpsed at the mans cock, which was easily 7 inches, and soft. He couldn't imagine how it would be hard. "I…I'll wait outside."

Five minutes later Thor followed him out into the main diner. "This mortal form has grown weak, I need sustenance."

* * *

SUNSHINE DINER – The Sunshine Diner was a diner in the center of town where they served breakfast, lunch and dinner. Thor had eaten so much of food Harry could only stare in shock, mostly hypnotized by the blonds lips moving. "So…So how did you get inside that cloud?" he decided to ask.

"Also how could you eat an entire box of pop tarts and a large serving of scrambled eggs with double bacon and sausages and still be this hungry?" asked Draco, half repulsed and half impressed.

Thor drank up the last of his coffee. "This drink I like it."

"I know it's great right." said Neville. "It's called coffee."

"Another!" called Thor throwing the cup to the floor smashing it to pieces.

Harry got up to clean it. "Sorry Izzie, a little accident." He got up and turned to Thor. "What was that?"

"It was delicious. I want another." said Thor.

"Well you could've just said so." said Harry.

Thor chuckled. "I just did."

"No." said Harry. "I mean, ask nicely."

Thor saw his host, whose name he learned to be Harry, was clearly upset. "I meant no disrespect." said Thor, he said it more seriously.

"Alright well, no more smashing." said Harry. "Deal?"

Thor looked around several people were staring, he felt embarrassed he made a bad impression. "You have my word." He meant it, he realized that he'd done that his entire life and people just allowed it, but it was wrong.

"Ok…" said Harry.

A guy came in and sat behind them at the bar. "You missed all the excitement today at the crater. They're saying it's some kind of satellite landed outside in the desert."

Neville, Hermione, Draco and Harrys heads turned at that. "A satellite?" asked Izzie.

"Yeah." Said the guy. "We were having a good time with it."

"Excuse me." Said Harry. "You said there was a satellite crash?"

"Yeah."

"What did it look like? The satellite?" asked Neville.

"I don't know anything about satellites, but it was heavy." Said the guy. That made Thor stop eating and listen. "I mean no one could lift it." Thor smiled and got up. "They said it was radio active, I had my hands all over it."

Thor walked over to the guy at the bar. "Which way?"

The guy was surprised at the all muscle tank. "Uh…Fifty miles west of here." Thor nodded a thank you and walked out. "But I wouldn't waste my time!" he called. "It looked like whole Army was coming when we left."

"What?" asked Harry. He got up and got his jacket. "Lets go!" He ran out the door followed by the others.

* * *

MAIN STREET, PUENTE ANTIGUO TOWN, NEW MEXICO – Harry ran out after Thor, who was walking down the street, cars were stopping yelling at him to get out the way. He was reading the sky finding west. Harry ran up to him. "Where are you going?"

Fifty miles west of here." said Thor.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"To get what belongs to me." said Thor. "Nothing more."

"Oh so you own a satellite now?" asked Harry.

"It's not what they say it is." said Thor.

"Well whatever it is the mug…" started Harry, Thor noticed he stopped before he said something he obviously shouldn't and wondered why. "…the government seems to think it's theirs. So you just intend to go in and take it?"

"Yes." smiled Thor. "If you take me there now, I'll tell you everything you wish to know."

"Everything?" asked Harry.

"Oooh this is not good." Muttered Hermione.

"All the answers you seek will be yours once I reclaim Mjolnir." said Thor.

"Mjolnir?" said Hermione. "Norse mythology…?"

"Can I have a word Potter?" asked Draco. Harry walked over to him, Neville and Hermione. "Don't do this."

"You all saw what I saw last night." said Harry. "This is no coincidence. We have to find out what's in that crater, it might lead us straight to WICKED."

"I'm not talking about the crater Harry, I'm talking about him." said Draco.

"He's promising us answers." said Harry.

"He's mental Harry." said Draco.

"I have to agree with Draco Harry." added Hermione. "He's talking about Mjolnir, Thor and the bifrost bridge. Myths and legends…"

"Seriously Hermione? We live in the world of myths and legends." said Harry. "Plus, all those concepts were secondary subjects taught in Magical History…"

"Which were never confirmed, all that was documented in the books was questionable and unfinished evidence, all open to interpretation." added Hermione.

"I'm just gonna drive him." said Harry. "That's it."

"Harry, come on." said Neville. "This is crazy. If we get caught by the muggle authorities, everything we've worked for, up to this point is over. We'll probably get locked in Azkaban for revealing our world to the muggles. Think about it…"

Harry looked at Hermione and Draco, they agreed with Neville. He had to agree they had a point. He couldn't risk it. He walked back to Thor. "I'm sorry but I can't take you."

"Then this is where we say goodbye." said Thor. He leaned down and kissed the back of Harrys hand.

Harry blushed and chuckled like an idiot. _'Fuuuck! What am I doing?!'_ he thought. He cleared his throat. "Um…Thank you." He said with a small smile, the blush never leaving his cheeks.

"Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Potter, Neville Longbottom…" said Thor. "Farewell." He gave them a short nod and left.

The gang was walking back to the diner when they saw a truck, black and glossy, with all their muggle equipment. "Hey!" said Harry. He rushed over. "That's our stuff…" He ran off towards the diner.

"Great…" muttered Draco as he, Hermione and Neville ran after Harry.

* * *

50'S DINER, PUENTE ANTIGUO TOWN, NEW MEXICO – Harry led the group into the diner. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Mr. Potter I'm Agent Coulson with S.H.E.I..L.D." said Coulson.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" asked Harry. Coulson was stiff, though had a small grin, as his men were loading all their work into vans. "You can't do this!"

"Harry." said Hermione. "This is a lot more serious than you realize. Let it go."

"Let it go?!" snapped Harry. "This is my life!"

"We are investigating a security threat." said Coulson. "We need to appropriate your records and all your atmospheric data." He walked out to the loaded van.

"By appropriate do you mean steal?" asked Harry.

Coulson gave him a check. "This should more than compensate your trouble."

Harry grabbed the check and read it. "I can't just buy this equipment at…Radio Shack. I made most of this equipment myself!"

"And I'm sure you will again." said Coulson.

"And I'm sure I can sue you for violating my constitutional rights!" snapped Harry.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter." said Coulson. "But we're the good guys."

"I've heard that before." said Draco. Coulson looked at him. "They lied."

"I'm on the verge of understanding something extraordinary." said Harry. "And everything I know about this phenomenon is either in this lab…" he pointed to the diner. "…or in this book." He showed them his notebook. "And you can't just…" An agent walked by and grabbed the book from his hand. "Hey!" Harry went to take it back. Draco stepped inside.

"Harry!" said Hermione. She and Neville grabbed him. "Easy! Easy love." They closed the van doors.

Coulson turned to them "Thank you for you cooperation."

As Harry, Hermione and Neville watched Coulson and the black vans drive off Draco took out his wand and chanted. "DOCUMENTUM DISAPARTRE EQUIPTUM SHATMA." Before hiding his wand in the wand holder under his sleeve and grinned a Malfoy grin to himself.

* * *

ROOFTOP, 50'S DINER, PUENTE ANTIGUO TOWN, NEW MEXICO – It was earoudn 5pm. Harry, Draco, Neville and Hermione sat on the rooftop of the diner looking out at the town. Harry looked defeated. "Years of research, Deatheater tracking, possible WICKED location sites…gone." He wiped his tears away.

"What about the back ups?" asked Hermione.

"They took the backups, they took the backups of our backups." said Neville. "Whoever these muggles are, they were extremely thorough…" He banged his hand on the floor. "Who are these people?"

"I heard of this scientist. A master in gamma radiation." said Neville.

"You know of gamma radiation?" asked Hermione.

"It's a muggle technique some liberal hippie herbologists use to multiply and grow herbs and vegetables…It became slightly more popular after the war." said Neville. "I was interested in it and looked into it."

"So, what about this scientist…" said Hermione.

"S.H.E.I.L.D. showed up and he was never heard from again." said Neville.

"I can't believe all our work is gone!" said Harry. "Now we'll probably be taken in, everyone will find out about the Wizarding World and we'll go to jail and Caleb…will be gone forever."

"Not necessarily." said Draco.

"What?" asked Harry. Draco gave them a grin.

"We know that grin." said Hermione. "Malfoy, what did you do?"

"I casted a disappearing spell on all our papers, notebooks and photographs." Said Draco. "Also I casted a breaking charm on the equipment. So when they open those files and equipment boxes, all they will find is broken beyond repair equipment, blank papers, photographs and data files."

"Malfoy!" gasped Harry.

"I'm not going back to jail Potter." said Draco. "And neither do I want any of you to go either."

"That was brilliant!" smiled Hermione.

"Malfoy!" Harry got up and hugged him. "You are an evil genius!" He kissed Draco on the lips.

"Alright alright." said Draco pushing Harry off him. "No need to get all mushy."

"Now…" said Harry. He got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Draco.

"To go get our visitor back!" said Harry.

"What?!" yelled Hermione, Draco and Neville.

"He has answers, we now have nothing." said Harry. "I'm not letting these S.H.E.I.L.D. people take him too!"

* * *

PET SHOP, PUENTE ANTIGUO TOWN, NEW MEXICO – Thor walked into the pet shop. "I need a horse."

"We don't have horses." said the guy on the front desk. "Just dogs, cats, birds…"

"Then give me one of those, large enough to ride." said Thor. BEEP BEEP BEEP honked a car outside, Thor turned.

"Hey!" called Harry, he was in Draco's Mercedes van. "You still need a ride?"

Thor saw Harry in the van, he got butterflies in his stomach, he was happy to see the young man. He smiled and ran out to the car, got in and they drove off.

"I've swear I've never done anything like this in a long time." said Harry. Harry looked at Thor, who was staring at him. "Have you done anything like this before?"

"Many times." said Thor. "But you're brave to do it."

"Well, they stole my entire life's work." said Harry. "I don't have much left to lose."

"Aye, but you're clever." said Thor. "Far more clever than anyone else in this realm."

"Realm?" asked Harry. "Realm? Really?

"You think me strange?" asked Thor.

Harry nodded. "Yeah I do."

"Good strange or bad strange?" asked Thor.

"I'm not quite sure yet." said Harry. He looked at Thor and the car shook as they were driving off the road into the grass and sand. "Oh!" He turned the wheel and got back on the road. He and Thor began to laugh. "I'm sorry." Thor liked hearing Harry laugh. "But, who are you, really?"

"You'll see soon enough." said Thor.

"You promised me answers." Said Harry. He turned to Thor. "Please…"

Thor saw desperation in Harrys eyes. "What you seek, what brought me here, is a bridge."

"A bridge?" asked Harry.

"More like a rainbow bridge." added Thor

"Bloody hell, I hope you're not crazy." said Harry, stepping on the pedal and racing down the dirt road.

***Things are getting hot and I love it! There is chemistry on both sides, and what's not to like about Thor. Chris Hemsworth is delicious, like yum yum, yummy! I'm thinking of him being Charlie Weasley when I write my HP/Charlie story… What do you think? Let me know…. **1)** I love how Harry is disciplining Thor, how he can't just TAKE what he wants WHEN he wants. You have to have respect, I love how Harry is mentoring him without knowing and leading him down the path that will make him worthy of Mjolnir. **2)** Hate SHIELD, how they just poke their nose into everyones business and take what they want without question. **3)** Loved Draco's sneaky move on SHIELD destroying the evidence for them. lol THAT is a Malfoy move! **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	4. Mjolnir

*****We'll see more of S.H.I.E.L.D. and more "Tharry" chemistry forming. This is a long one so enjoy! All reviews from Ch.1 through this one will be answered up next in Ch. 5. Enjoy!*****

* * *

ROYAL BED CHAMBER, ASGARD PALACE, NORWAY – Odin laid in bed, covered in a protective shield of energy, a magic he used at times when he got ill to recover back to health. Loki sat by the bed and on the other side was his mother, Queen Frigga, holding her husbands hand. "I never get used to seeing him like this." said Loki.

"He's put it off for so long, that I fear…" said Frigga, her voice cracked with sadness.

"How long will it last?" asked Loki.

"I don't know." said Frigga. "This time it's different. We were unprepared."

"So why did he lie?" asked Loki, wanting to know the truth once and for all.

"He kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different." said Frigga. "You are our son, Loki, and we, your family." Loki was holding back his tears. "We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us. And your brother."

Thor looked at her. "What hope is there for Thor?"

"There is always a purpose to everything your father does." said Frigga. Thor sat back on the chair, not liking what she was saying.

* * *

HILLS OF THE NEW MEXICO DESERT, NEW MEXICO – It was night, Harry drove into the new Mexico desert, 50 miles west, hiding the Mercedes van and sneaking down the hill, with Thor, to the SHEILD site. He looked through his binoculars. "There's no satellite crash!" he argued. "They would've taken the wreckage away not built a city around it."

Thor took his plat shirt off, leaving his black t shirt on. "You're going to need this." He said putting it over Harrys shoulders.

"What? Why?" asked Harry. Then the sky boomed with thunder.

Thor smiled. "Now stay here." Harry looked at him "Once I have Mjolnir, I will return the items they stole from you."

"No." said Harry. "Look what's down there man. You think you're just going to walk in and walk out with all our stuff?"

"No." said Thor. "I'm going to fly out." He got up and walked away leaving Harry in shock.

* * *

SHEILD OBSERVATION STATION (AROUND MJOLNIR), NEW MEXICO – Coulson was furious. "What do you mean?!"

"It's crap Agent Coulson." said an agent. "Look." He showed Coulson the blank pieces of paper. "Blank pieces of paper." and the equipment. "…and broken equipment. All the data chips are blank."

"Fuck!" said Coulson. He tried to make a call but the thunder storm and the mysterious satellite had jammed all signals.

"Sir, feed from the keyhole can barely penetrate the cloud cover." reported an agent from a computer screen scanning Mjolnir.

"Agent Coulson…" said another agent on the security monitor. "Check this out."

Coulson checked the screen, there was something on the outside fence. "Send a small squad to check that out."

* * *

Harry hid up in the hills when Draco, Hermione and Neville swooped down on their brooms, landing next to him. "Really Potter?"

"Are you mad?" asked Hermione.

"We're gonna get caught!" said Neville.

"Where is…he?" asked Hermione.

"He's in there…" said Harry.

"Brilliant." Said Neville. "How is he getting out?"

"He's…he's going to fly out." said Harry.

"I am NOT going to prison for you Potter!" said Draco.

"Look!" said Harry. They all saw Thor running across the grounds and into the plastic covered tunnel into the S.H.E.I.L.D. facility.

* * *

SHEILD OBSERVATION STATION (AROUND MJOLNIR), NEW MEXICO – Thor was wiping the floor with all the agent in his way as he got closer to Mjolnir. Coulson was in the computer chamber, he spoke into his walki talki. "Barton…Talk to me"

 _Agent Barton AKA Hawkeye was on the "nest" outside under the rain looking down at the shadow of Thor walking through the plastic made. "Want me to slow him down sir?" he asked into his headset, aiming his bow and arrow. "Or are you sending more guys for him to beat up?"_

"I'll let you know." said Coulson as he walked out the door to where Thor was.

Thor had Mjolnir in sight when a huge muscle tank, 6 feet 3 or 4, punched him down. He looked up. "You're big. I fought bigger." He said before they started a muscle punching BAM WACK THUMP BAM brawl that knocked them through a fragile plastic wall into the wet mud outside.

"He's good I'll give him that." said Draco.

"Yeah…" muttered Harry, amazed at Thors fighting skills. They saw Thor walk back to the center of the facility and rip open the plastic to reveal the hammer.

* * *

"You better call it Coulson." said Barton. "I'm starting to root for this guy."

 _"Shoot." said Coulson._

Barton aimed the arrow and measured to shoot.

* * *

"Harry!" said Neville, pointing at the guy shooting the arrow, he was a minute from releasing.

Hermione pointed her wand and chanted. "CONFUNDUS." The confusion charm hit the agent straight in the head.

Bartons vision suddenly blurred and fired, when he came back to he saw his arrow hit a car tire on the opposite side of his target. _'What?'_ he thought.

"Good shot Hermione." said Draco.

* * *

HEART OF SHEILD OBSERVATION STATION (AROUND MJOLNIR), NEW MEXICO – Thor stepped into the heard of the station. It was pouring rain, the ground was soft and muddy but there it was Mjolnir. He smiled triumphantly.

Coulson watched from the inside, disappointed at his men for not taking the blond down, and curiously concerned where this man learned to fight like that.

Barton prepared another arrow. "Last chance sir."

Hermione was ready to shoot another confusion charm at the archer.

 _"Wait." said Coulson. "I want to see this…"_

Harry, Draco and Neville watched as well as Thor wrapped his hand around Mjolnir.

Thor pulled but nothing happened. He tried again, nothing. This time he put both hands on it and pulled using all his strength…nothing. Harry saw the strength in his muscles and biceps as they stiffened with force….nothing. He let go, it was useless, he stared at his hands. 'Impossible…' he thought. He looked up at the sky and cried out, it was an angry heart breaking scream that echoed loud through the area as the sky was illuminated with lighting. He collapsed onto the muddy ground, he failed. Harry, Draco and Neville watched as the agents ran in and took him into custody.

* * *

50'S DINER, PUENTE ANTIGUO TOWN, NEW MEXICO – "You have completely gone mental Potter." said Draco.

"I can't just leave him in there!" said Harry.

"No!" said Hermione.

"Harry no!" said Neville.

"Please!" said Harry. "I know he is sort of mental, I know I'm acting mental, but I know what I saw, I know what my gut tells me and I'm telling you He knows something and what he knows could be exactly what WICKED is after, that hammer could also be what WICKED is after. We were there tonight, you can't tell me you didn't feel it's power!" No one objected to that, they did feel strong, very strong power coming from that hammer. "I can't stop now!" said Harry. "Not when we are so close!"

* * *

SHEILD OBSERVATION STATION (AROUND MJOLNIR), NEW MEXICO – Just as Coulson closed the door to Thors interrogation room, Thor looked up to see Loki standing there. "Loki, what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you." said Loki.

"What's happened?" asked Thor, not liking the concerning tone in Lokis voice. "Tell me, is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to father…"

"Father is dead." said Loki.

Thor felt they had stabbed him in the gut. "Wh…What?"

"Your banishment, the threat of a new war, it was too much for him to bear." said Loki. Thor had tears running down his face. "You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen." Thor looked down at the floor. "IT was so cruel to put the hammer within your reach, knowing that you could never lift it." Thor inhaled. "The burden of the throne has fallen to me now."

"Can…Can I come home?" asked Thor.

"The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile." said Loki.

"Yes but… couldn't we find a way…?" started Thor, trying to think of a solution.

"And mother had forbidden your return." said Loki. That was massive blow to Thors heart. "This is goodbye brother. I'm so sorry…"

Thor looked up at Loki. "No…I am sorry." His heart broke but he felt his feelings were genuine and true. "Thank you for coming here."

"Farewell." said Loki, with that he vanished.

"Goodbye." said Thor as Agent Coulson walked back into the room.

"Goodbye?" asked Coulson. "I just got back."

* * *

Hours later the doors opened, Thor looked up. "Oh Donny, Donny, Donny…" said Draco. "It's going to be alright, I'm taking you home now." Draco led him out of the facility, towards the gates, along the way Thor spotted Harrys notebook and grabbed it.

"Mr. Malfoy." Called Coulson from behind them. "Keep him away from the bars."

"I will.' said Draco. "Good night to you."

"What are…?" started Thor.

"Shut up." said Draco.

"Where are we going?" asked Thor.

Draco sighed. "To get a bloody drink."

* * *

BUENA VIDA BAR, PUENTE ANTIGUO TOWN, NEW MEXICO – Draco and Thor sat at the bar with two pints of beer. "You know, I had it all backwards. I had it all wrong." Thor admitted.

"It's not a bad thing, finding out that you don't have all the answers." said Draco. "You then start asking the right questions."

"For the first time in my life, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do." said Thor. "Where I'm supposed to go."

"Anyone who is going to find his way in this world has to start by admitting he doesn't know where the hell he is." said Draco.

"Thank you for what you have done." said Thor.

"Oh don't thank me, thank Harry." said Draco. "He threatened to cut my head off if I didn't agree to help him get you out of there."

Thor smiled, remembering Harrys green eyes. "Harry…"

"We went to school together." said Draco. "We were both trouble makers, in our own way. I, being far worse than him…We tried to do what was in our hearts, but we never did listen much to our parents warnings."

"Neither did I." said Thor. "My father was trying to teach me something but I was too stupid to see it."

"I don't know if you're acting or just actually severely bonkers and irrevocably mental." said Draco. "Just be careful with Harry, I've seen the way he looks at you."

This news shocked Thor, his insides fluttered with desire and excitement and hope that Harry could like…even care for him in a romantic way. "I swear to you, I mean him no harm."

"Good." said Draco. "Now, lets get drunk."

* * *

50'S DINER, PUENTE ANTIGUO TOWN, NEW MEXICO – Harry and Neville got up hearing the front door of the diner slam open. "Bloody hell!" gasped Harry when he saw Thor walking in with an unconscious Draco over his shoulder. "What happened?"

"He's fine." said Thor. "Not injured at all."

"What happened?' asked Neville, trying to hold his laughter. "Let me get a camera, this is too funny."

"We drank we fought, he made his ancestors proud." said Thor.

"Come on, this way…" said Harry, he led the way to the back and into Dracos room.

Thor placed Draco on the bed. "I sstill don't think yur da god of tshundrrr." said Draco, slurping on his words. He patted Thors cheek. Thor chuckled.

Harry had to hold his laughter. Neville walked in. "Smile Drakie!" Draco gave the best smiled he could and Neville took a few pictures.

"Neville!" said Harry. "I wouldn't…"

"Are you kidding?" asked Neville "This will buy me multiple favors in the future." He kissed his phone. "Good night!" He ran out the door and into his room and shut the door.

Harry closed Draco's door, Draco was already out on his bed. He walked over to his bedroom.

"Are these your chambers?" asked Thor.

"Yes." said Harry. "Excuse the mess…Would…would you like to go outside?"

Thor smiled. "Yes."

* * *

ROOFTOP, 50'S DINER, PUENTE ANTIGUO TOWN, NEW MEXICO – Harry set up the fire pit, he and Thor sat next to each other on the lounge chairs. "I'm really glad you're safe."

"You've been very kind to me, and I've been far less grateful than you deserve." Said Thor.

"Well I hit you with our car a couple of times." chuckled Harry. "So I guess that evens things out."

Thor laughed with him. "Perhaps I had it coming." He then remembered. He reached into his shirt and pulled out Harrys notebook.

"Oh my…" gasped Harry. "I can't believe it…"

"It's all I could get back." said Thor. " I'm sorry it's not as much as I promised."

"Thank you. But it's useless." said Harry opened the notebook showing him the blank pages. "Everything is just…" Then in front of their eyes, the once pages magically turned back to their original form with all of Harrys notes and drawings. "…back."

Thor gasped. "What was…?"

Harry gasped as well. "That clever bastard."

"What are you?" asked Thor. "Are you a Heksgard?"

"A what?" asked Harry.

"I conjurer of magic." said Thor.

"Ye…well…I…" babbled Harry. He looked at Thors eyes and knew in his heart he could trust the man. "Yes. I'm a wizard. What are Heksgards?"

"In my world, Heksgard is the formal term we call powerful witches or wizards." said Thor.

"Oh." said Harry.

"What happened to your paperbook?" asked Thor.

"Well…You see, we were afraid these SHIELD people would get all our secrets from this notebook and our research but Draco put a spell on them, erasing the information so no one would see them." He chuckled. "It seems that he tweeked something in the spell that if it's returned to our hands the information would return as well. This is great! I don't have to start from scratch now." He smiled at Thor. "Thank you." He sighed. "But even with this…I'm no where near finding out what I'm so desperate to find." His eyes watered.

Thors insides twisted, he hated seeing Harry so defeated. "No Harry. Listen to me, you must not give up. You must finish what you started."

Harry sighed. "Why? I may be too late."

"Because you're right." said Thor. "Here, look." He took the notebook and opened up to a page with a drawing of the cosmos. "You and your ancestors call it to be magic, humans call it science. Well I come from a where they are one and the same thing." Harry smiled, highly interested.

Harry stared at Thor as he drew, Thor was beautiful. Looking down he looked at what Thor drew, it looked like a tree. "What is that?"

"My father explained it to me like this, that your world is one of the Nine Realms of the Cosmos, linked to each other by the branches of Yggdrasil, the Worlds Tree." Thor explained. "Now you see it every day without realizing it, humans see images glimpsed thought…What did you call it? Hooble Telescope."

Harry chuckled. "Hubble Telescope."

"Hubble Telescope." chuckled Thor.

Harry leaned in. "Tell me more."

Thor didn't mind Harrys closeness, his heart welcomed it. "So the Nine realms, there is Midgard, which is Earth…This is Alfheim…Vanaheim…Jotunheim…and Asgard, and that's where I come from."

Hours later, Thor stared up at the sky, he took off his jacket and placed it over Harry, who laid asleep, cuddled next to him. "Thank you Harry."

A few hours before dawn they woke up to the sound of howling wolves. "Crap." Said harry.

"What is that?" asked Thor.

Harry flicked his wrist, Thor watched, and his wand slid into his hand from the wand clasp under his sleeve. "Werewolves."

***Thor tried and failed, Loki came and lied, Draco saved Thor from Coulson and more chemistry up on the roof with "Tharry! Werewolves are in town, could there be Deatheaters with them? **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	5. SHIELD VS Werewolves not Good

**Laura –** Thanks. I hope so too.

 **Rori Potter –** Thanks.

 **Rin-s666 –** Thanks.

 **Whitecollartblackwolf –** **(Ch.1)** Thanks WCBW. **(Ch.2)** Thanks. **(Ch.4)** I can't wait too!  
 **PM1 – Love your story! Please write more. I like the idea of Chris Hemsworth as Charlie Weasley! You have my vote. Will you consider writing a HP/Loki romance story? …** Thank you for liking the story, thank you for liking Mr. Hemsworth as my future Charlie Weasley and in answer to your question FUCKING YES! I'd looove to pair Harry and Loki together! Maybe a dark Harry?! Who knows! Could be fun.

 **mordicus18 –** It's a work in progress… I do hope you give it a chance.

 **Angel4EverLostInLife –** Thank you for the enthusiasm! I love that you love it. Thanks for the props!

 **TopLovin –** Hiii! Glad to see you here too! I'm glad you like the story. I think for good, definitely. I mean he and Thor are getting closer, he knows Thor has wide knowledge of magic, they spoke of it in Ch. 4, he might open a little more about his problems but I don't think he's ready to fully trust Thor, yet, with his secrets. Thor might get little snippets of information as the story progresses but not the whole picture. I think as Harry helps Thor on his journey, Thor will help Harry open up and trust people a little more since he doesn't trust anyone outside of his inner circle (Draco, Hermione and Neville). We'll see but definitely for good. Good question, if you have anything else you want to ask, feel free!

***Great reviews! Great questions! Keep them coming! I love hearing from you! Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a long one. I'm working on Ch. 6 now. Might be up in 1-2 days. Enjoy!***

* * *

50'S DINER, PUENTE ANTIGUO TOWN, NEW MEXICO – Harry ran down from the roof, Thor quick on his toes. Hermione was already dressed. "You heard it." said Harry.

"Yes." said Hermione. "No common wolf howls like that, so mechanically synchronized." said Hermione. "It sounds like a pack of them."

The glass doors on the back of the diner opened and in Neville flew in on his broom. "They're headed for the S.H.E.I.L.D. Observation Station. There are 24 at most."

"What do we do?" asked Hermione.

"I already contacted Director Olivia Pace of the Magical Bureau of Magic." said Neville.

"What did you tell her?" asked Harry.

"Everything." said Neville.

"Are you mad?" asked Harry.

"Harry." said Neville. "Trust me."

After a frustrating sigh Harry backed down, he trusted Neville with his life and Neville was not stupid by a long shot. "Ok…" he sighed. "Let me just go check on Draco." He left Thor alone with Neville and Hermione.

"What else do you know." said Hermione.

"Fenrir Greyback is leading them." said Neville.

"Bugger." said Hermione.

Thor was concerned. "Who is this man?"

"He's not a man." said Hermione. "Well…he used to be a wizard, but he's now a evil blood thirsty lycanthrope with powerful magic."

"A Ulfenwuf?" asked Thor.

"What?" asked Neville.

"A werewolf." said Thor. "Asgard was once infested with them during the early years of my fathers youth as king."

"Yes. A werewolf." said Hermione. "He's a deadly criminal and…" She stopped. "No…" she gasped running down the hall.

Neville knew what happened. "Shit…" He ran after her followed by Thor. They saw Dracos door slightly opened, walking in they saw Draco asleep on the bed. Neville left to check the other room.

"He's gone isn't he." said Hermione. Neville nodded.

"What are you talking about?" asked Thor.

"Harry." said Neville. "He's gone after the werewolves."

Thors eyes widened. "Alone?"

"Yes." said Hermione. "He knew if we senses the magic of…Mjolnir the Deatheaters would too and if they came it would only be a matter of time before they sniffed us out. He wouldn't risk us being in danger, much less you who doesn't have…magic."

"We'll go after him." said Hermione. She got up and rushed out the door with Neville at her heels. As they reached the front doors of the diner they saw Thor was behind them. "Where are you going?"

"I'm coming with you." said Thor.

"You are mad." said Neville. "No you're staying here. This place is is warded with protection spells and wards. No one will find you here. Plus Draco, though unconscious, has magic. He can protect you."

"But I…" said Thor.

"No." said Hermione. Thor growled in his throat. "Harry will kill us if you came and got hurt." Thor nodded. She and Neville were our the door, they resealed the diner, double checking to make sure no one unwanted got in. They took out their brooms and flew off into the night.

Thor was furious, he banged his hand son the marble counter with frustration. There he was, a god who at the moment found himself powerless and human just waiting to see if the man he was beginning to seriously care about was alive hurt or dead.

* * *

SHEILD OBSERVATION STATION (AROUND MJOLNIR), NEW MEXICO – Coulson was outside inspecting the weapons when an arm pulled him into a dark corner. "What the…?" he gasped. He looked to see it was Harry. "Mr. Potter? How did you…?"

"There's not time to explain." Said Harry. "You and your men are in great danger you must leave this place."

Coulson grinned. "I think you and your family are quite delusional. Trust me, there are 150 heavily trained agents in this facility. We are more than capable of taking care of ourselves. Nothing can…" He stopped when the entire area was filled with howlings of wolves.

"Shit…" Said Harry. "They're here…"

"Who? What are you talking about." said Coulson.

Harry grabbed him by the tie. "Evacuate the facility Mr. Coulson!"

"No." said Coulson. "That is impossible."

"Mr. Coulson please for the sake of your…" started Harry when the wailing screams of men filled the air. Coulson turned ot see shadows, wolf like shadows galloping at high speed from one place to another. "You stay right here!" He took out his wand, snuck out of the corner, turned to Coulson. "UNNOTICEMATUM MUGGLETUM." Phil saw an invisible shield form around the area he was hidden in. "Don't move from here."

Coulson watched as he pointed his wand to the sky and chanted. "LOCATIA MAXIMA AURORI MAGNA." A bright white ball of light burst from his wand like a torpedo into the sky and soon burst like a torpedo, each piece flying off in multiple directions. This action Coulson realize caught the attention of the shadow creatures. He saw them turn into humans, in black coats with sticks like Harrys. Six of them attacked Harry shooting bright beams of light, each one Harry deflecting. Harry shot back hitting two but the others proceeded faster forward.

One of the shadowmen, as Coulson called them, shouted. AVADA KEDAVRA!" a bright beam of green light blasted towards Harry. The shadowman next to him shouted. "MEDUSAI TOXIMA DUO", his was two blast was dark purple.

Harry deflected the green beam but the other hit him on the right leg, the other on the left shoulder. "Aaaaaagh!" he screamed as he fell due to the fiery scorching sting of the curse.

The second shadowman pointed his wand at the fallen hero. "AVADA…"

"PETRIFICULS TOTALUS!" shouted Harry, a beam of white light hit the Deatheater.

Coulson saw the shadowman fallon the floor like a block of ice. Just then he saw Harrys friends from the diner, Hermione and Neville fly down on. "Brooms?" he muttered. They landed next to Harry.

"Harry!" called Hermione. She checked him over. "Oh hell!" She turend to Neville. "Nev…" but was stopped when the now four Deatheaters were now nine. She and Neville began to fight hard against them.

Harry fell on his back, he pointed his wand at the sky and again chanted. "LOCATIA MAXIMA AURORI MAGNA." again sending bright white ball of light up into the sky. As the light burst into pieces, the aurors flew down into the scene. There were 72 of them.

After an hour of intense fighting, the remaining Deatheaters galloped our into the night. Harry looked at Coulson. "FINITE INCANTARTUM."

Coulson felt the shield lift and was able to step out into the open. "Mr. Potter…"

Harry grabbed him by the shirt and brought him down. "Consider yourself lucky you're not dead. I've been chasing these creatures for years and they have no remorse for killing your kind."

"My kind?" asked Coulson.

"Humans." said Harry. "In fact, they love it. It's a sport to them."

Before Coulson could speak a woman walked over to them. She wore a grey silk pant suit, which was stained with blood. "Agent Coulson…"

Coulson turned to her, looking. "Yes."

"Olivia Pace Director of the American Bureau of Magic in Washington DC." said Gloria. She looked like the muggle actress Glenn Close in her Emmy Award winning show Damages. "It's good to see you alive. As soon as Mr. Potter's friends contacted me I was sure this was where we'd meet."

"Why?" asked Coulson.

"You're not the only ones interested in this object you are studying." said Olivia. "As long as it's on this planet, dark minds will hunt it down for it's power. But since I can't convince you to abort your duties, which I understand and will not interfere, I'll set up a protection barrier…"

"We have this taken care of ma'am." said Coulson. A head, of a SHIELD agent rolled down to his feet from the roof of a van.

"Yes, I...see that." said Olivia, in a subtle mocking tone. She turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, I'd like to see your AIC please." Harry took out his AIC, Auror Identification Card, card from his pocket and gave it to her. She waved her wand over it. "It's expired I see. Retired?"

"I assume you know why." said Harry.

"Yes." said Olivia. "And what I don't understand is, why you retired from your job in order to avoid trouble and I find you here trapped in quite a bit of trouble."

"A personal reason…" said Harry. Olivia's eyes didn't move from his. "A very _wicked_ reason…" Olivia took a deep breath, this shocking her, but she hid it well.

"Please Mrs. Pace…" said Hermione. "I don't think here is the time to discuss this…"

Olivia looked at Hermione, she knew the Gryffindor was smart and she liked that. "My men will escort you home."

"Excuse me Ma'am, but I need to debrief you." said Coulson.

"Agent Coulson…" said Olivia. "You are dealing with forces you can't understand, this scientific discovery of yours is also a supernatural discovery, which has attracted the attention of very dangerous people. Not just from my world but from yours. I can just as easily snap my fingers, you will wake up tomorrow and remember nothing of this night or our meeting and return to your duties studying the object in your control. Like I said I'm not here to stop your work. I am here to protect the secrecy of my world, to make sure what you saw here tonight does not leave your lips…"

Coulson took a moment to think. _'If she is as powerful as she said, they could wipe my memories away but they are trusting me with this secret…She's straight forward, direct and to the point…'_ "Fine. How will I contact you."

"Oh don't worry we'll contact you." said Olivia. "When the time is right. You will now all. And I suspect you will be happy we met and hopefully work together and guard our own secrets."

"How sure are you?" asked Coulson.

"Because if the President of our own country knows of my organization, just as he knows about yours, and has no quarrel with it I doubt _you_ should have them." said Olivia. Coulson swallowed. He saw an invisible shield go up around the SHIELD facility. "You'll be safe to continue your work in the morning." Coulson nodded in a way feeling better. She turned to Hermione and Neville. "Come with me, we're taking you all home." She led them away from Coulson.

* * *

50'S DINER, PUENTE ANTIGUO TOWN, NEW MEXICO – Thor and Draco ran to the main diner when the doors opened. Aurors ran in with Neville and Hermione, Olivia followed her. "His room is down here." said Hermione.

Thor gasped when he saw Harry being carried in a levitated gurney across the diner, shaking drenched in sweat. He held back tears when he saw the angry infected scar on Harrys right leg and left shoulder, the infection looking like black spiderweb veins and angry red skin around it.

Draco went to the kitchen to make war chocolate for Neville, Hermione, Thor and himself, remaining of sight, he was not popular with Aurors and vise versa.

Thor stood outside the room, in the hall, as the mediwizards treated Harry. He walked out to the main diner and took a seat in one of the booths with Hermione.  
Hermione looked at Thor, she could tell he was holding back his emotions. She put a hand over his, making him look up at her. "Harry's been through worse than this…trust me."

"Wh…What could be worse?" asked Thor. "Those wounds looked terrible."

"Death." Said Hermione. Thor eyes widened. "Yes, twice. Harrys died twice before. Once for an hour, when we were all 17, the other during a mission he was assigned to before he retired. He'd been dead for about two days and we thought we'd lost him, but he came back."

The mediwizards walked out to the main diner, talking to Neville giving him instructions. "Mr. Potter was hit with the MEDUSAI TOXIMA DUO." Said the first mediwizard. "A potently poisonous stinging course created with the venom of a jellyfish."

"We've given Mr. Longbottom the instructions as to his treatment." Said the second mediwizard. "He will be fine in a week, two at most. You were lucky we got to him in time."

"Why?" Asked Thor.

"Had we arrived later." said the first mediwizard. "We would've had to amputate the arm and leg to prevent the curse from spreading to his heart." Thor shivered at the monstrous picture those words made in his head.

"Thank you doctor." Said Hermione. "I'll show you out."

Soon she and Neville turned to Olivia. They were alone. "Now can you all tell me what you're doing here?" asked Olivia.

Hermione sighed. "We're looking for WICKED."

"WIC…WICKED?" asked Olivia. "Why?"

"They have Harrys brother." said Hermione. "Let's say someone we trusted with our lives handed him over to WICKED behind our backs as a payment for a service."

"What service?" asked Olivia.

"With all do respect Mrs. Pace." said Neville. "We don't really care about that traitors reasons for doing what he did. All we want to do is get Harrys brother back from those terrible people…We didn't want to tell the authorities because somehow anything we do gets leaked to the press and that would alert the enemy as well as cause trouble for us."

"What will I get in return if I agree to let's say…look the other way?" asked Olivia. Neville, Hermione looked at her. There was a small grin on her face, but she was dead serious.

"Hopefully we can get information along the way which we can forward to the proper authorities so you all can take them down." said Hermione. "All we want is total secrecy, no interference from The Bureau of Magic or The British Ministry of Magic."

"From what we've learned their home base is somewhere here in America." said Hermione. "Once we figure out what it is, or find any flawless proof, the case is yours."

"Agreed." said Olivia. "On one condition."

"What is that?" asked Neville.

"We've been after WICKED for over 70 years, over 400 aurors have been selected to the case and none returned. WICKED became a phantom organization, moving in the shadows unseen, becoming more of a myth, but their crimes were indeed real. Only recently, we managed to rescue the last two survivors after 5 years on the field. They were half mad. Before they were committed for insanity, they told us they were on their way here." said Olivia. "We know the wolves attacked, Greyback was their leader. Intelligence tells me they are still within this state thanks to our ESPW."

"ESPW?" asked Neville.

"Emergency State Protective Wards." said Hermione.

Olivia nodded. "Help me catch them and we might be able to help Mr. Potter rescue his family. We might uncover more of WICKED and prevent them from spreading and keep destroying others. I will also make you all US Citizens, given your achievements and international heroic status in our world it shouldn't be difficult, should you decide to stay in America."

"That's it?" asked Hermione.

"No." said Olivia. "There is something else, but I'd like to keep that private until the time is right."

"What about S.H.I.E.L.D.?" asked Neville.

"I'll handle them when the time comes, if it comes." said Olivia. "But I can assure you here and now, they will not be a problem to you." Hermione and Neville saw this was a smart woman who didn't show all her cards. She played a hard game, she gave an impressive offer, she was _very_ good.

"Agreed." said Hermione. She shook hands with Olivia. Olivia gave Hermione her business card and the ways to contact her before taking out her broom and flying out the window.

***I have to admire Coulsons effort to be tough, but he was sooo out of his league. I wonder if despite Mrs. Pace's threat he'll continue to pursue Harry and his family? The fight was brutal and so was the curse Harry got hit with. We got a little more information on WICKED, it's a global dark magical terrorist organization stationed somewhere in America, which has been around for over 7 decades, at least that we know of. I'm loving Olivia Pace, andI love having her physically resember actress Glenn Close who is such a badass actress!, I wonder what her angle is? Can she be trusted? I loved seeing Thors vulnerable side, seeing him break down seeing Harry hurt. Up next Thor helps Harry recover from the curse some kissing and maybe… a date? We'll see… **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	6. Lessons for a God

**whitecollarblackwolf –** Thanks.

 **HPSlashAddict –** In the region of Norway, or above Norway. Odin, Loki, Thor, Asgard, the ship Frigga was sent to Valhalla in was a Viking ship, and the bifrost ARE from Norse mythology hence it's in Norway.

 **mattcun –** Thanks for the props!

 **JS59 –** Thank you!

 **vpalumbo2391 –** I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the support.

 **BlackCorruption13 –** Thank you sooo much for your words! Such a booster and upper for me to move forward in my writing!

 **Rin-s666 –** Thank you

 **tamashiyuki –** Yes!

 **rmiser1994 –** Thanks!

 **BlackRose64 –** Thanks, I love that you love it!

 **jgood27 –** I love that you love it! Stay tuned!

***Sorry I've been MIA, but a lot's happened, family stuff. But I'm back! I hope you like this chapter, review and enjoy!***

* * *

50'S DINER, PUENTE ANTIGUO TOWN, NEW MEXICO – The sun was shining bright through the window when Harry woke up. Raising himself onto his elbows he looked around. He was in his room at the diner. He went into the bathroom, with some difficulty, to do his morning routine and visit the toilet. Hearing noises from the outside diner he opened the door and walked out reaching the main diner he saw Neville behind the counter giving Thor a huge plate of pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausages.

Neville spotted him. "Harry!" Thors head shot around, spotting the sick wizard who gave them a small wave. He and Thor ran over as Harry reached a table he fell onto the chair. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I was hungry." said Harry. "And I wanted to walk."

"That's good, but you could've sent me a patronus." said Neville. "You've been asleep for five days."

"Which is why I needed to walk." said Harry.

Neville sighed. "You're impossible sometimes…" He patted Harry on the back. "What do you want to eat?"

"Eggs bacon, sausages, lots of toast with butter." said Harry.

"Add a plate of fruit and you've got a deal." said Neville.

"Deal." agreed Harry.

"Eggs…sunny side up, scrambles, hard boiled or omelet?" asked Neville.

"Mmmm…" said Harry. "The usual."

Neville nodded. He turned to Thor. "Make sure he stays put and doesn't get into trouble." Thor nodded sharply. He waved his wand and levitated Thors food over to Harrys table before he headed for the kitchen.

Thor sat down, he stared at Harry, the wizard looked ill, but better than he had before, though he was still deathly pale the greenish grey tint on his lips and neck and around his eyes were gone. "How are you?" his voice full of concern.

"Better." said Harry. "You?"

"I was worried for you." said Thor. "That was a terrible hex they hit you with."

"I have been through worse in my day." said Harry. Thor didn't like that at all, and his face showed it. "You were worried for me?"

Thor blushed. "Um…" he cleared his throat, but he chose to be honest. "Yes." he looked at Harry. "Very much so."

Harry smiled. "Thank you." He stole a piece of bacon from Thors plate and ate it. "So what have you been doing?"

"Mostly looking after you." said Thor. Harry looked at him. "Since I don't sleep much, since I landed here on Midgard, your family agreed to let me keep an eye on you with young Neville. Day and night, as long as I could. That gave them the liberty to go out searching for the werewolves of the so called WICKED."

Harry looked up. "What?!"

Thor nodded. "Apparently they can't leave this state so that has made it easier for Hermione and Draco to look." Harry sighed. "I hope you don't mind me looking after you."

"No." said Harry. "Of course not." Thor took a bite out of his pancake with lots of syrup. "So where have you been sleeping?"

"Um… Well since I look after you at night, I sleep with you." said Thor.

Harry looked up with wide eyes. "What? That was you?" he asked in shock.

"Why?" asked Thor. "Oh, Have I offended you? I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have…"

"No." said Harry. "It's just that I woke up in the middle of the night, half asleep and saw you sleeping in my bed, I thought it was a dream…and I …." He turned red.

"What" asked Thor.

"I kissed you…on the lips." said Harry. Thor gasped. "I swear I thought it was a dream as a result of the medication and I just went with it."

"Now I wish I were slightly more awake so I would remember the kiss." grinned Thor. "There's nothing to apologize for."

Harry blushed. "Thanks." Neville came back with his breakfast and his medicinal potions.

* * *

A week later, Harry was back to his old self. He sat having breakfast, Neville and Hermione were out with a dozen aurors on a Deatheater lead that came up, when his cel phone rang. "Hello…Hi Hermione, what news do you have…Urgh…Ok. I wish I could be there… I know, next week count me in…Will you be back for dinner tonight?" He nodded. "Ok…See you then…Bye." He hung up.

Draco walked in with Thor behind him. "What's up Harry?"

"Hi Draco." greeted Harry. "That was Hermione. The New Mexico Auror Office got a new lead and they're on the trail."

"Where?" asked Draco.

"In the Gila National Forest on the western border of New Mexico with Arizona." said Harry. He waved his wand and sent a red tack flying across the diner to the large map of New Mexico to mark the location.

Draco saw Harrys frustration. "Harry, why don't you go out for a while."

"Where?" asked Harry. Draco walked over to a long table on a booth by the bar and picked up a brochure. "Here." He walked over and showed them.

"The Carlsbad Caverns National Park?" asked Harry.

"I went there last week when we intercepted an owl." said Draco.

"You never told me that." said Harry.

"Well you were still so ill Harry." said Draco. "Anyways, there was evidence of dark magic there, which was a sign that it was a Deatheater hot spot. But we called the auror authorities and it was cleaned out and it's now safe and under auror territory. But despite that, the caves are incredible and worth seeing. It's on the south eastern tip of New Mexico." Harry sighed. "Come on Harry, some fresh air and a change of scenery will do you good. "I'll stay here in case news comes in."

"Ok." Harry nodded. He got up and pointed to Thor. "And you are coming with me." Thor looked at him surprised at his directness, it was a mix between an invitation and an order, but he liked it. "I'll take a quick shower, change and we'll go." He didn't' wait for an answer and walked off to the back rooms.

15 minutes later Harry walked out in a white open button shirt under a purple tank top with tight jeans and sneakers. "Ready!" he called

Thor looked at Harry in his jeans, which clung to the wizard like a second skin, and it made Thor bite his lower lip discretely. Draco noticed, but Harry was oblivious to the move. "Are we going in your movable vehicle?"

"No." said Harry. "We're gonna fly there."

"What?" asked Thor.

"Harry, are you sure?" asked Draco.

"My broom goes faster than any car, so should anything happen and you patronus me to come home, we'll get here faster." Said Harry. "I already mastered the invisibility charm so we'll be fine." He took out his wand. "VISIBLIS OCCULTUS SITE." A white swirl of lights surrounded them and were absorbed into Thor and Harrys bodies.

Draco looked around. "Ok…I can't see any of you two." He mentioned so they'd know it worked. "Go on. Get out of here."

* * *

ROOFTOP 50'S DINER, PUENTE ANTIGUO TOWN, NEW MEXICO – Harry led Thor up to the roof. "Ok…" Thor watched as he took out a small three inch tiny broom from his jean pocket, he pointed his wand at it and chanted. "ENGORGIO." Magically resizing the Firebolt to it's actual size.

Thor saw Harry mount the broom and gently jumped off the floor to finally be floating 5 feet off the ground in front of him. It was incredibly exciting.

Harry lowered himself, a foot down. "Climb on." Thor smiled, mounted the broom behind Harry as they rose up six feet up. "Ok, now hold on tight to me." Thor blushed and did so, Harry felt Thors strong arms wrap around his waist, it made him feel safe and he liked it. "Ready?" he asked smiling.

"Yes." smiled Thor.

"Good." said Harry.

Without another moment they blasted off up into the air, heading down east. As the landscape swooped passed them with cool wind combing their hair. Thor laughed. "Whoohoo!" he cheered, he'd never had that much fun in a long time.

* * *

CARLSBAD CAVERNS NATIONAL PARK, NEW MEXICO – They landed behind some rocks a block away from the parking lot. Harry removed the invisibility charm, they stepped out and walked over to the entrance. He walked in and headed down the natural, serpentine – like, switchback entrance trail that led down into the natural cave entrance.

Walking into the caves Harry was happy he came, luckily there weren't many people that day. "Wow." He said looking around. "This reminds me of the Chamber of Secrets." He chuckled. "I hope there aren't any basilisks down here."

"The what?" asked Thor.

Harry put his finger to Thors forehead and transmitted visions of his time in his 2nd year with Ron going down to the Chamber and fighting and killing the basilisk, him facing Voldemort and destroying the diary with the basilisk fang. The whole vision took about two minutes.

Thor snapped back to reality. He looked at Harry. "Harry…"

"Yeah, it was big." said Harry. "I'll tell you about it later." They followed the path through the amazing limestone caves. "It was no where as beautiful as this." He looked around. "Look at the rock detail, it's like stepping into a new world." Thor was more mesmerized by Harry being mesmerized by the caves.

They walked on deeper into the caves, there came a moment that they were basically alone in a circular sitting area. It was relatively cool down there so they took a seat. They then saw a little girl, walk over to them, she was crying. Harry kneeled in front of her. "What's wrong princess?"

"I can't find my mommy and daddy." sniffled the girl.

"Oh..come here." said Harry. He gave her a hug. As he hugged her Thor saw Harry took out his wand and sent a stag patronus back up the path they came from. "What happened?"

"I was looking at the pools with my parents and then…they were not there." cried the girl.

As a cave officials walked up to them. "What is going on here?"

"We found this little girl here, she got lost from her parents…" said Harry.

"We'll take her up to the reception office and handle it." said the cave official.

The bats screeched up from the roof, making the girl lean closer to Harry. "Oh it's ok, those are just bats. They live here, we're visiting them."

The girl looked at Harry. "Really?"

"They're saying hello." smiled Harry. Another screech. "See." The little girl smiled at him. "Now go with his nice man, he works here and takes care of the bats house…" The girl looked at the man, who nodded. "He will take you to your parents ok…?"

The girl nodded and hugged him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetheart." smiled Harry. He waved to the little girl as she walked off with the cave official.

"You're amazing." said Thor.

"What?" asked Harry.

"The way you helped that child." said Thor. "I…I…"

"What?" asked Harry. "We're alone here Thor. You can tell me."

"I have to admit that…" Thor sighed. "…had it been me up in Azgard, I wouldn't have looked twice or cared for that little girl. I would just assume someone would handle it and … seeing your kindness has taught me a great lesson."

"There's an old saying here in the muggle world, you catch more flies with honey than you do with vinegar." said Harry. They saw two bats attacking a smaller bat, who fell onto Harrys lap with an injured wing due to the encounter. He took the mammal in his hand, he looked around no one was around, took out his wand and chanted. "EPISKY." and magically healed the wing with a snapping sound. He put the wand away. "It means that if show kindness and generosity and compassion people will like you and love you and respect you far more than you can imagine." They saw the bat nudge Harrys thumb and fly away deeper into the caves. He looked at Thor and smiled. "To be a true leader, whether it's a mighty god, a powerful king or a wizard fighting a war you must put your people first. By showing concern and interest in their safety, their treatment and their overall lives the people will love you I promise you."

"What about the people who judge you, challenge you or doubt you are worthy?" asked Thor.

"You ignore them, you keep on your path, you work hard and prove that they are wrong. With good deeds and genuine grace." said Harry. "Their eyes will open and when they come to apologize, you forgive them."

"Just like that?" asked Thor.

"Just like that." said Harry. "No one is perfect, people have their preconceived opinions and notions of what should be and we are not there to judge. Maybe they were raised to think a certain way that is not the way you were raised. But maybe your actions will make them rethink, think twice and agree with you in the end. By forgiving them it shows your maturity and that you are willing to accept that they do think differently but that they were wrong and they are sorry. And who are we really to deny forgiveness, when someone is worthy of forgiveness."

Thor took in his words, Harrys words were a great eye opener and lesson for himself. "I thank you for your wise words Harry."

"You're welcome." said Harry. He took Thors hand in his and patted it with his other hand supportively.

A photographer walked up to them. "Excuse me." They turned to him. "Would you like a picture to remember your day here at the Carlsbad Caves? They're only three dollars a shot."

Harry looked at Thor. "We'd love one."

"Alright." said the photographer. "Would you and your boyfriend scoot closer together?" Harry and Thor realized that they were sitting very close together and holding hands as the photographer set the camera.

Harry grinned, Thor let go of Harrys hand. "Oh no, we are…" Thor started to explain nervously, he didn't want to offend Harry.

Harry gave a small chuckle and took Thors hand again. "Thanks." He turned to Thor. "Scoot over love."

Thor smiled and decided to play along, he putting his arm around Harry, while Harry snuggled his slender back into his hard manly chest. He gave the wizards hand a squeeze as they smiled at the camera as the picture was taken. The flash of the camera made a dozen bats screech and fly out and into another dark area of the cave. Thor and Harry laughed a little while Harry paid three dollars to the photographer.

The photographer gave them a slip with a #45 on it. "The photo booth is at the end of the cave path, before exit to the parking. Hand in the slip and you'll get your picture."

"Thank you." said Harry. The photographer spotted another couple arriving and moved off to continue his business. "Thanks for playing along, it was just exhausting having to explain that we are not a couple and go through the whole story…"

Thor gave Harry a friendly hug, which in his gut felt more than friendly to him. "I don't mind."

"Then lets move along." said Harry. With a nod from Thor they walked on through the caves making small talk.

Half an hour later Harry and Thor reached the photo booth. "Hi." Said Harry. He gave the slip to the young lady standing there. Her nametag read Jill. "Number…"

"45. I know." said Jill. She went to the indicated box and grabbed the photo envelope. "A handsome couple such as you is hard to miss." She said with a friendly smile.

Harry smiled and wrapped his left arm around Thor's back waist. The contact gave Thor butterflies and smiled. He felt Thors strong right arm around his shoulders. "Thanks." As they walked away.

"Have a great day." smiled Jill as she turned to attend another couple at the counter.

As Harry and Thor headed out of the parking lot they turned to each other and laughed. They parted as they reached the rocks, walking around and behind them Harry casted the invisibility charm and they took off back to Puente Antiguo. During the return flight it was easier for Thor to hold on to Harry, he liked it far more than before.

***Well you can say that the tourist day turned out to be more of a date with a quick lesson in leadership skills. I loved how they pretended to be a couple, so cute! Somehow that brought them closer together, Thor for sure he was busting with emotions. Harry of course is slightly oblivious and took it more as a fun game, but that's ok he'll figure it out quickly when he gets to thinking about the day and what he felt etc. I'm happy he's back on his feet, now we can get serious! We're almost reaching the end of this story, soon to move on to THE AVENGERS! Up next a Deatheater camp and The Destroyer! **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	7. The Destroyer

**vpalumbo2391 –** I knooow! Loove the cutesy fluff! We more of that in the world! Um…No, I didn't' move or rename them the caves. Those are real. I'm not sure if the bats are where I placed them, I think the cave tour and the bats are two separate tours though. lol

 **BlackCorruption13 –** Me too! I know, I hope people like it and decide to write more. I'm glad I made your day. Thanks for telling me that. Hope to hear from you again! Enjoy.

 **Rori Potter –** Thanks. Will do!  
 **whitecollarblackwolf –** Thanks.

 **RainaTakara –** (Ch.3) I'm glad you like the idea. I do hope you keep reading and enjoy it.

 **kirsty21 –** Thank you kristy. Welcome!

 **Beautiful Male Elf-Demon Azura –** Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

 **Rin-s666 –** Thanks Rin! So glad you like it!

***Hi guys. Thanks for your amazing reviews! Keep them coming! Enjoy the chapter. I'd like to say that I think there are two more chapters left of this 1st of the HP/Thor pairing story, which is exciting. I can't wait for the 2nd part which will be racier and raunchier and hotter. But of enow enjoy what's to come and please review!***

* * *

ROYAL PALACE, ASGARD – Sif and the Warriors Three were in a private lounging chamber of the palace. Sif and Hogun looked out the window while Volsagg devour food on the couch. "Our dearest friend banished, Loki on the throne, Asgard on the brink of war, yet you've managed to consume 4 wild boar, 6 pheasant, a side of beef and 2 casks of ale." Argued Fendral. "Shame on you! Don't you care?!" he yelled as he knocked the plate of food out of Volstagg's hand.

Volstagg got up. "Do not mistake my appetite for apathy!" he yelled.

Sif and Hogun walked over. "Stop it, both of you!" she commanded. They separated them. "Stop." He took a breath. "We all know what we have to do."

"We must go." said Hogun. "We must find Thor."

"It's treason." said Fandral.

"To hell with treason, it's suicide." said Volstagg.

"Thor would do the same for us." said Sif.

"Oh shush…" said Volstagg. "Heimdall might be watching."

And as if Volstagg called the man with his thought, the large gold doors boomed open and a guard walked in. "Heimdall demands your presence." He instructed before turning and leaving.

"We're doomed." said said Volstagg.

* * *

50'S DINER, PUENTE ANTIGUO TOWN, NEW MEXICO – The next morning Harry was in the diners kitchen making breakfast. Hermione Neville and Draco sat outside on one of the tables waiting for their food. Harry made a huge pan of scrambled eggs, which served all three plates. He moved to the pan on the left and added some bacon and sausages to them. Thor took two plates while Harry carried the third along with a huge platter of toasts with jams.

Thor put a plate in front of Draco and Hermione. "Thanks you." Said Hermione.

"Mmm…" smelled Draco. "Thanks."

Thor smiled. "You're very welcome."

Harry smiled as he set Nevilles plate and the toast and jam platter on the table and headed back to the kitchen, followed by Thor.

* * *

BIFROST CHAMBER, ASGARD – Heimdall stood up on his platform, in the circular Bifrost chamber, looking down at the Warriors Three and Sif. "You would defy the commands of Loki, our king, break every oath you have taken as warriors, and commit treason to bring Thor back?"

"Yes." answered Sif.

Heimdall walked down the platform steps. "Good."

"So you'll help us?" asked Sif as the Heimdal made his way out of the Bifrost Chamber.

"I am bound by honor to our king." said Heimdall. "I cannot open the bridge to you." As he the Warriors Three and Sif saw Heimdalls sword on the Bifrost reactor. It turned, activating it. In seconds they were gone, landing on the New Mexico desert near Puente Antiguo.

* * *

KITCHEN, 50'S DINER, PUENTE ANTIGUO TOWN, NEW MEXICO – "So…" Started Harry, back at his cooking station. "What would you like?"

"An big stuffed omelet." said Thor.

Harry nodded and looked around. "Umm… Would you settle for two omelets instead of a large omelets instead of a big one? I'm not 100% sure I can make a huge one yet…"

Thor smiled. "That will do fine."

"Good." said Harry. "And…would you like it stuffed with bacon and sausage? It's already out here and it'll save me a trip back to the pantry."

"That is fine." said Thor.

Harry gave a quick nod. "Alright then." He poured a large bowl of scrambled eggs in the pan.

"I do like a lot of meat." said Thor looking at Harry. His secret crush on Harry had grown since they returned from the Carlsbad Caverns National Park a week before, and now he looked at Harry like a delicious meal he'd love to passionately devour. He then looked over the counter at the three friends sitting and eating out in the diner. "That felt good."

"What?" asked Harry. He stuffed the eggs.

"I helped you make breakfast, and carried it in and served it to them and they said thank you." said Thor.

"Is that bad?" asked Harry.

"No, no." said Thor. "It's just that no one has ever given him a thank you like that."

"In Asgard?" asked Harry.

"Mhmm." said Thor in agreement. "Usually when I do things people bow out of respect and decorum, mostly because I'm royalty and a god. I'm not thinking if they are even allowed to talk to me. Sometimes they don't' even look at me, as if they aren't worthy of looking at me. But it felt good, to do something for them like breakfast and get an honest answer."

Harry flicked the pan making the omelet flipped shut like a book. "See, you do something nice for someone and you will be rewarded. In this case an honest heartfelt thank you. Imagine what you could do for your people. They will admire you, respect you and be grateful, and the best thing is you will see it in their eyes because you will be open for them see you and talk to you."

"How so?" asked Thor.

"If people fear or are intimidated by their ruler, it doesn't work." Said Harry. "They should know that yes you are a force to be feared, you are intimidating, but that shouldn't stop them from approaching you, that they can approach you, they can say hello and they can talk to you. How can I god, king or ruler rule a kingdom…"

"…if they don' t know their people." Finished Thor.

"Exactly." said Harry. "You must get to know them so you get to know what they like, what they are afraid of and what they need so you can take the necessary precautions or decisions to help. You must respect and love your people, rule by example, and they will respect and love you back. And always put their best interest and lives first."

Thor was taking it all in like a sponge. All these lessons he will put into action as soon as he return to Asgard. "Thank you Harry." Harry looked at him. "All these words of wisdom have really taught me great lessons and have opened my eyes."

"I'm glad I could help." said Harry. He gave him his plate. "Now go eat with they rest of them. I'll be out in a minute." With a quick nod from Thor he got to work on his own food.

As they ate they were fully aware of the SHIELD agents watching the rooftops across the street.

* * *

SHIELD OBSERVATION STATION (AROUND MJOLNIR), NEW MEXICO – The SHIELD computers caught the high energy atmospheric activity. Coulson walked in. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know sir, we got massive energy readings out of nowhere." said the agent. "and then they just disappeared."

"Where?" asked Coulson

"Fifteen miles due northwest of here." said the agent.

"Lets go take a look." said Coulson. He and four agents got on a car and drove off.

* * *

WEAPONS VAULT OF ASGARD – Loki used his staff to open the Black Gates. The Destructor stepped forward, the room shaking with each step it took. "Ensure my brother doesn't return." ordered Loki. "Destroy everything."

* * *

MAIN STREET, PUENTE ANTIGUO TOWN, NEW MEXICO – While Sif and the Warriors Three made their way down main street of Puente Antiguo many locals were staring, many kids were smiling finding their medieval costumes interesting. Two SHEILD agents on the roof spotted them. "Is there a renaissance fair in town?" asked an agent.

"Call it in." said the second agent."

"Yeah." said the first agent. He clicked on his walki talki. "Base, we've got Xena, Jackie Chan and Robin Hood."

* * *

50'S DINER, PUENTE ANTIGUO TOWN, NEW MEXICO – Harry had come back from a quick field tracking mission. "Any news?" asked Thor.

"No." said Harry. "We managed to catch two Deatheaters but their tongues had been ripped out." He sighed with frustration. "Veritaserum won't work…"  
"I'm sure the Auror Authorities will get something out of them." said Hermione.

"Hermione is right." said Draco. "We're getting close Harry. They're warded in, they can't get out and they're running like rats. Soon we've caught two, we're on their trail. We'll find them."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK on the diner window. "Found you!" called Volstagg.

They and Thor all turned to see three men and a woman standing outside wearing some futuristic King Arthur and the round table armor.

Hermione, Draco and Harry dropped their cups of tea while Neville just gawked as they opened the crystal doors and walked in.

Thor ran over. "My friends!" he smiled and hugged Hogun and Volstagg.

"This is good! This is good!" cheered Volstagg. Thor hugged Fandral and Sif.

"I don't believe it…" said Draco.

"Oh excuse me." said Volstagg. "Lady Siff and the Warriors Three."

"My friends." smiled Thor. "I've never been happier to see anyone. But you should not have come."

"We are here to take you home." said Fandral.

Thors smile faded. "You know I can't go home." Sif looked him lost in what he was saying. "My father is dead because of me." There was so much emotion in his voice, it touched Harrys heart. "And I must remain in exile."

"Thor." said Sif. "Your father still lives."

A loud BOOOOM made them turn their heads and look outside the doors to the desert land beyond the town. They saw a tornado forming and something falling to the earth. "Were you expecting company?" asked Hermione.

"I have a bad feeling about this Potter." said Draco.

Harry had to agree. "Me too Malfoy."

* * *

DESERT OUTSIDE PUENTE ANTIGUO, NEW MEXICO – The Destroyer arrived it was looking down at the six black SHEILD cars. "Is that one of Starks?" asked an agent.

"I don't know." said Coulson. "The guy never tells me anything." He takes a hand held megaphone to talk to the Destroyer. "Hello. You are using unregistered weapons technology. Identify yourself." The Destroyer stopped, Coulson thought he had it. "Here we go." The Destroyer lit up from the inside out. "Incoming! Run!" The Destroyer fired intense fire beams at the cars and agents blowing up the cars and agents apart with ease.

* * *

MAIN STREET, PUENTE ANTIGUO TOWN, NEW MEXICO – Harry, Draco, Hermione, Neville, Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three were out on Main Street looking out at the firey scene in the distance. "Harry you have to leave."

Harry looked at him. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm staying here." said Thor.

"Thor is going to fight with us!" said Volstagg.

Thor walked over to Sif and the Warriors Three. "My friends, I'm just a man. I'll only be in the way or worse, get one of you killed. But I can help get these people to safety." He referred to the people of the town.

"Well if you're staying, so am I." said Harry.

"Harry it's too dangerous." Said Thor. "You don't know the weapons from my world…and if Loki find you he'll…"

"I don't care." said Harry.

"Forget it mate." said Draco. "You won't win against a stubborn ass Gryffindor. Trust me, we've tried."

Thor looked at Harry, the wizard walked up to him. "Let me help."

Knowing he wouldn't win he gave in. "We'll need some time." said Thor.

"You'll have it." said Hermione. "Neville, go with them." Thor, Sif, the Warriors Three and Neville left with Thor. "Battle stations boys." She instructed. The trio snapped their fingers and their wands slid into their hands from the wand holsters up their arm.

The Destroyer stepped onto the Main Street and started blasting fire beams at buildings shops and restaurants.

"Fan out." said Harry. He took the center, Hermione took the left sidewalk and Draco took the right.

Hermione pointed her wand. "BOMBARDA!" a powerful blast of yellow energy hit the Destroyer hard on the shoulder knocking it slightly off balance. Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three ran up to the corner street and watched what was happening. The Destroyer turned to her and started lighting up to fire. "Now!" she called as she apparated out.

The Destroyer turned, Draco flew up into the air on his new sleek black Nimbus 3000 broom, pointed his wand and chanted. "REDUCTO MAXIMA!" A purple beam of light hit the Destroyer in the face knocking it to the ground.

The destroyer quickly got up and shot a fire beam but Draco, thanks to his Seeker skills, swooped off and avoided it at every turn.

"They've given us enough time." said Fandrall. "Lets do this!" The Warriors Three jumped into the fight. The Destroyer knocked Volstagg out knocking him hard into a car. Sif jumped down from a building and ran her metal spear through the Destroyers neck.

Harry ran over to Thor. "Are the people safe?"

"Yes." said Thor. They looked at the Destroyer, he was quiet and out of line.

Neville joined them and saw the silent Destroyer with the spear through its neck. "They seemed to have done it."

"Never say that Neville." said Harry. "Every time someone says that…"And just like that the Destroyer lit back up, his head, arms and body twisting around turning around. "Fall back!" they heard Sif call out as a fire beam cracked and torched the street almost getting to her.

""Go Harry." said Neville. "I'll distract it, you go from above." With a quick nod from Harry they split up.

Thor took Harrys arm. "Harry."

"I'll be fine." said Harry. He smiled suddenly found himself in a tight hug by Thor. He smiled, hugging the thunder god back. "Have faith." With a nod from Thor, he ran off down the back alley of the street and out of sight.

Just as Thor was about to move, Hogun dropped like a sack of potatoes at his feet. Thor pulled him back behind the building wall into the alley and helped his friend up.

Neville and Hermione met in the middle of the street, pointed their wands and together chanted. "INCARCEROUS MAXIMA!" Several strands of rope flew out of their wands and wrapped around the Destroyers writs and legs. Making the Destroyer confused, the more he tried to break free the more they tightened. Thor watched Harry flying like a bullet in the sky on his Firebolt, he was joined by Draco on his Nimbus 3000.

"What do we do Harry?' asked Draco. "That thing is made of an unbreakable metal?"

"Um…" said Harry. "How about we mix up some spells?"

"Killign curses with blasting charms?" asked Draco.

"It's worth a try." said Harry. "We go in Seeker formation. Me from the front and you from back. You fire first." Draco gave him a sharp nod.

Hermione helped Sif and Fandral to cover. "What are you?" asked Sif.

"I'm a witch." said Hermione. "My friends are wizards." They looked up at the sky and saw Draco and Harry spit up. She smiled. "Seeker Formation."

"What?" asked Fandral.

"Something they used to play at school." said Hermione. They joined Thor Hogun and Volstagg. "Stay here." she said. "Neville." Neville ran over to her, the Destroyer then broke the ropes missing him by a hair. They watched as the two wizards flew down from the sky heading straight for the Destroyer.

Draco pointed his wand and chanted. ""AVADA REDUCTO!" A purple blast of light with swirling green lights shot from his wand hitting the Destroyer HARD on the back. The Destroyer was felt the impact and fell head first to the ground. It took a few moments to get up due to the hardness of the impact. As it turned to face Draco, the Slytherin swooped up into the clouds vanishing from sight.

Harry was close enough, pointed his wand and chanted. "BOMBARDA KEDAVRA!" a blast of green energy surrounded by swirling yellow lights shot from his wand and hit the destroyer on the arm blowing it's the arm off the metallic body. Thors eyes were on Harry, he was in awe, the way the wizards flew in the air and attacked with such force, it was a huge turn on. Sif ran out and tried to get another shot but was knocked into a car. The Destroyer shot a beam of fire hitting the back of Harrys broom knocking Harry off.

"Harry!" screamed Hermione.

Neville ran out. "ARESTO LEVIOSA!" Harry magically slowed down enough to crash onto the street, next to Sif, and get a few bloody bruise and not break every bone his body.

Thor ran over to them followed by the Warriors Three, Hermione and Neville. Draco swooped down and landed next to Harry. Hermione went to check his injuries.

Sif went to get up. Thor stopped her. "Sif, Sif you've done all you can." He told her.

"No." said Sif. "I will die a warriors death. Stories will be told of this day."

"Live and tell those stories yourself." said Thor. Harry smiled at Thor, he heard kindness and compassion but also enthusiasm in the gods voice, he also saw it in Thors eyes. "Now go."

"People!" said Draco. They saw the Destroyer ready to fire. Hold on, everyone held hands as he waved his wand apparating them into the safety of the 50s Diner just before the Destroyers fire beam blew up the car covering them.

* * *

50'S DINER, PUENTE ANTIGUO TOWN, NEW MEXICO –Thor helped his friends to a chair. He then rushed over to Harry. "Are you alright."

"I've been better." said Harry, as Hermione patched him up. He saw Thors real concerned look. "I'm just uncomfortable, really." He hugged Thor and the gods heart beat faster. "I saw how you spoke to your friend Sif."

"You think I did good?" asked Thor.

"You changed her mind, she agreed not to fight again." said Harry. "You praised her efforts and her support but convinced her to fight another day. That's a leader." Thor hugged him. "Thank you Harry." As Neville arrived with some healing salve He turned to the Warriors Three. "You must return to Asgard, you have to stop Loki."

"What about you?" asked Fandral.

"Do not worry my friends. I have a plan." said Thor. As the gang got moving, he walked out of the diner alone.

After two seconds Harry noticed. "Where is Thor?" The blond god was gone. "No…" He got up and ran out the door followed by everyone else. They saw Thor walking towards Main Street towards the Destroyer. "What is he doing?" he asked as the ice cold feeling of fear began rose up his spine at the thought of losing Thor.

***What a fight! Love it! The Gryffindor and Slytherin Seekers fighting together! Thor has embraced all of Harrys lessons, he put in to work on Sif and it worked. He's on the path. I loved Thor admiring Harry fighting and flying so cute! **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	8. The Thunder God Returns

**whitecollarblackwolf –** Thanks WCBW!

 **Kristy21 –** Will do Kristy!

 **ShadowWolf15846 –** I am too! I wonder if he'll come up with some twistedly horrible plan! We'll see. I'm sure we'll learn more about it in the sequel of this story, which is already in the works and ready to be uploaded soon, but he's insane and Harry is also stubborn and willing to fight so it'll be intense! Which I can't wait to start!

 **buterflypuss –** Thanks.

 **anon –** He's doing the heroic thing. He's protecting the town and the people! He's learned he's grown thanks to Harrys guidance and example and he's gonna put that to work! Thank you for loving it!

***Hi guys. Thanks for your reviews. I answered all that were posted up to now, but I'm on a roll and couldn't wait until more reviews to be submitted. RELAX, SEND THEM IN and I'll answer them on chapter 9, which will be the last chapter of this 1st installment.***

* * *

MAIN STREET, PUENTE ANTIGUO TOWN, NEW MEXICO – "Brother, whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry." said Thor. He knew Loki could hear him. "These people are innocent. Taking their lives will gain you nothing." He and the Destroyer were face to face, the Destroyer lit up ready to fire. "So take mine, and end this…" He gave a small smile, hoping he'd reached Lokis heart.

The Destroyer went to turn only to use its last remaining arm to punch Thor away, the god went flying like cannonball and crashed onto the street.

"No!" cried Harry. He ran out of the 50s Diner towards Thor. He pointing his wand at the Destroyer and chanting. "BOMBARDA THUNDERUM!" A power blast of yellow energy, with strong swirling coils of lightning shot from his wand hitting the Destroyer and knocking it to the ground. He kneeled next to Thor.

"It's over." muttered Thor.

"No." said Harry. "No it's not over."

"I mean, you're safe." Thor smiled.

Harry nodded, he lifted Thor up so the god could rest on his lap, he combed the golden blond locks with his fingers. "Yes. We're all safe."

"It's over." said Thor.

"No it's not." said Harry. "Kings are warriors Thor and warriors don't quit Thor! We are warriors, we fight on for our people, we fight for our families and for ourselves." Thor was gasping for air, Harrys eyes watered. "We fight for the ones…" he started crying.

"…for the ones we love." said Thor.

Harry nodded, breaking apart. "Yes. So don't think of dying." Thor smiled up at him, slowly closed his eyes and wend silent. The Destroyer started to walk away. "No…" muttered Harry. He shook the god, but the body was limp. "Noooo!" he screamed, his heartbroken emotions made the sky boom with thunder. Hermione Draco and Neville ran over to him and hugged him tight.

* * *

ROYAL BED CHAMBER, ASGARD PALACE – Harrys thunderous booming heartbroken scream, unintentionally, magically shook the air and atmosphere of all the realms. It reached Asgard itself and was felt by the sleeping Odin within his protective energy shield. He felt the young wizards sadness anguish and also felt the life of his favorite son slipping away. A tear fell from his eyes as he focuses on Mjolnir.

* * *

SHIELD OBSERVATION (AROUND MJOLNIR), NEW MEXICO – The scientists were reading the radiation coming from Mjolnir. "We're spiking." said one scientist.  
"The levels are increasing!" called another scientist.

Suddenly the computers started going crazy turning on and off as the ground around Mjolnir started to crack.

* * *

ROYAL BED CHAMBER, ASGARD PALACE – Odin focused on Mjolnir and the promise he vowed to the sacred ancient weapon. "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor."

* * *

SHIELD OBSERVATION (AROUND MJOLNIR), NEW MEXICO – With a loud crack, and bust of air, Mjolnir blasted off the ground at missile fast speed into the air towards Puente Antiguo.

* * *

MAIN STREET, PUENTE ANTIGUO TOWN, NEW MEXICO – They all heard it, Harry turned to see a lightning fast object basting through the air towards them. "Harry." said Hermione. "We have to go!"

"No." said Harry.

"Harry come on mate." said Neville.

"No! I can't leave him!" said Harry. "Lets…lets move him."

"Potter come one!" said Draco. All three helped Harry to his feet and pulled him away just as Mjolnir swooped down at them. A mere moment before it touched Thor, the Thunder gods hand grabbed it.

Harry and everyone turned as a powerful, thick bolt of lightning absorbed Thor, lightning clouds swirled around him like a tornado lighting up the street. The Destroyer turned to watch as Loki felt Mjolnirs power rise up to Asgard itself. The air cracked, the sky boomed as Thor opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

They all watched as the silver armor clicked and clacked itself onto Thors body. Sif, the Warriors Three smiled on as the sky boomed with joy.

"Merlins beard…" gawked Harry. He saw the Destroyer light up and fire, but Mjolnir flew out of the lighting dome around Thor to crash into it only to fly around and crash into it again knocking it to the ground and flying back to Thor. As Thors hand wrapped around Mjolnir, the lightning dome vanished with a crack revealing a suited up Thor with the silver armor uniform, the tight armored leather pants and the dramatically long red cape. His skin had a glow to it like a newborn baby, his eyes had the bright twinkle and his hair shinned like the sun. Harry could only gawk and smiled.

As the Destroyer attacked, firing another beam of smoldering hot flames Thor blasted into the sky with Mjolnir. Harry and the others watched as the sky darkened and a giant tornado started to form. Lightning lit up the sky as Thor twirled Mjolnir.

"Levitation spell!" called Hermione.

"Together!" said Neville. Thor smiled, he could hear his magical friends talking and figuring out a way to help him fight the Destroyer.

"On three." said Draco. "One…Two…Three…" All three pointed their wands and chanted. "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Three pink light beams, one from each wand, hit the Destroyer and magically levitated it into the air enough so Thors power could bring him up into the tornado.

The Destroyer fired at Thor. WHACK! Went Mjolnir as Thor sued it as a baseball bat to knock the fire beam out of his way. Another fire beam was fired and WHAM! It was knocked away again. Thor swooped up into the highest point of the tornado before diving down at lightning speed, straight down towards the Destroyer with Mjolnir firmly held in front of him. The Destroyer fired but Mjolnir was too powerful, protecting Thor as he flew through the flames ripping into the Destroyers face with the hammer sending the Destroyer down to the ground like a canon ball.

As the Destroyer crashed onto the ground the tornado clouds slowly dissipated and Thor graciously flew down onto the ground and strutted towards his eight friends.

"So is this how you normally look?" asked Harry as he took in all of Thor. He was having blood pumping south but he wasn't ashamed, the god was worth fantasizing about.

Thor could tell Harry was checking him out, his chest puffed with pride. "More or less." His voice was smooth and seductive as he flexed his silver armored biceps.

"It's a good look." said Harry, remembering to breath.

Thor grinned at him before turning to this Asgardian friends. "We must go to the Bifrost site. I would have words with my brother."

"Excuse me." They all turned to see Phil Coulson of SHIELD arrive and walk up to them. "Donald? I don't' think you've been completely honest with me…" He tried to be strong and intimidating but it was hard standing in front of the tall brawny muscled Thor.

"Know this, son of Coul." started Thor. "You and I, we fight for the same cause, the protection of this world. From this day forward you can count me as you ally if you return the items you have taken from Harry."

"Stolen!" corrected Harry.

"Borrowed." added Coulson. "Of course you can have your equipment back. You're going to need them to continue your research Mr. Potter."

"You know?' asked Harry.

"Miss. Olivia Pace contacted me after the…hammer…" started Coulson. Thor nodded. "…blasted off the observation station. She told me about you Mr. Potter and right now she is in a private meeting with my superior in New York."

Thor turned to Harry. "Would you like to see the bridge we spoke of?"

Harry turned to him excitedly. "Yes!" he was like a kid again.

Thor smiled, he wrapped his strong armored left arm around Harrys slim waist and pulled the wizard firmly onto himself.

"Ooh!" chuckled Harry, feeling Thors insanely hard torso, so close made him blush. "Easy, this is just our second date." He joked making Thor chuckle.

"Wait, I need to debrief you!" called Coulson. But Thor and Harry were oblivious to him as Thor raised Mjolnir into the air and flew off.

* * *

BIFROST CHAMBER, ASGARD – Loki used his staff on the bifrost reactor magically allowing Laufey and the Frost Giants to enter the Bifrost Chamber from Jortunheim. "Welcome to Asgard." Greeted Loki.

As Loki lef the Frost Giants down the rainbow bridge towards Asgard, the frozen Heimdall used all his ability and strength to start cracking the glass and get free.

* * *

DESERT OUTISDE PUENTE ANTIGUO, NEW MEXICO – They arrived at the sight where the Destroyer arrived through the bifrost, the circular hieroglyphic markings of the bifrost were marked on the sandy floor. Thor walked onto the center of the circular mark. "Heimdall, open the Bifrost." called Thor. "Heimdall?" He looked at Harry, who just looked at him offering quiet support.

Draco's black Mercedes Benz GLS SUV, he, Hermione and Neville got out of the car with Sif and the Warriors Three who were amazed at the extension charms on the car.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione.

"He's calling to a Heimdall but no one seems to be answering." said Harry.

"Something must be happening up there with Loki." said Fandral.

"Heimdall!" called Thor. Heimdall tried harder, the ice cracked even more as he started moving inside the block of ice that trapped him. Thor walked over to his Asgardian friends and the wizards. "He doesn't answer."

"Then we are stranded." said Hogun.

"Could he be hurt?" asked Neville.

"With Loki, you never know." said Sif.

Thor looked back up. "Heimdall!, If you can hear me, we need you now!" he called.

"Harry what if we used a energy spell to help this Heimdall." said Draco.

"What spell?" asked Harry.

"We can use the energy of the sun, send it up him. Whether he is hurt or incapacitated the suns raw energy will give him enough energy to respond." said Draco.

"It's worth a try." said Harry. "You lead."

Draco turned to Thor. "Can we stand on that?" he pointed to the bifrost markings.

"Yes." said Thor.

"Ok…" said Draco. He, Hermione, Neville and Harry walked into the bifrost marking circle.

"We should use the lumos solem, which we used on the Devils Snare in first year." said Hermione.

"Perfect." said Draco. "Stand in a circle…"

"Who are these Heksgards?" asked Vostagg.

"They are my newest dearest friends, from the Wizarding World they come." said Thor. "A magical realm which, due to it's power and magic, is closer to Asgard than midgard itself, though they are both on the same plane." They turned their attention to the foursome in front of them.

"Now all on three, together." said Draco. With a sharp nod from this companions. "One…Two…Three…" They all raised their want to the sky and together chanted. "LUMOS TRANSFERUM SOLEM!" A bright dome of light encircled them before blasting off and up into the sky, up and up and up. It was pure raw energy of the sun. It lasted about a minute but after all four fell onto the sand as the spell ended.

"Harry!" Thor ran to Harry. "Are you alright?" The Warriors Three and Sif tended to Draco, Hermione and Neville.

"Yeah." said Harry. "That spell took a lot out of us, that's all." Thor helped him up and he leaned into the thunder god, who held him firm. "Lets hope it works."

* * *

BIFROST CHAMBER, ASGARD – The powerful beam of sunlight flew into the Bifrost Chamber hitting the frozen Heimdall, the heat of the sun melted the ice enough for him to crack himself free. The two Frost Giants who stood guard over him were blinded by the intense sunlight giving Heimdall enough time to gut them with his sword and throw them over the bridge and down the waterfall into the galaxy. He ran up to the bifrost podium and slid his sword into the bifrost reactor activating it.

* * *

DESERT OUTISDE PUENTE ANTIGUO, NEW MEXICO – The group watched the birost forming in the sky, the prism colored lightning and rainbow color lights and the tornado winds circling around it, and cheered.

"It worked!" cheered Hermione. She Draco and Neville walked the Warriors Three and Sif over to the bifrost area while Thor stood still.

Thor knew he had to go back and leave Harry, it hurt him. He turned to Harry and pulled closer to him. "I must go back to Asgard, but I give you my word, I will return to you." He kissed the back of Harrys hand. "You have changed my life Harry Potter, and there are no words or actions I can do to thank you for all you have done."

Harry thought of an action. He leaned up, and connected their lips, kissing Thor as much and long as he could. He didn't know much about kissing, but he gave it all he had.

"Mmmm…" moaned Thor. He responded immediately, his dream of kissing Harry was coming true, he responded with enthusiasm and want wrapping his strong arms around Harrys waist.

Harry unwillingly broke the kiss, needing air. " _That_ action will do." He panted, leaning his forehead with Thors.

"Mmm." moaned Thor. "Indeed it did." He but his lip before giving Harry another passionate kiss.

Harry looked down to see his legs had wrapped around Thors waist. "Um…" Thor chuckled and let him down. He composed himself and looked up at Thor. "Until we meet again Thor Odinson."

Thor smiled. "Until we meet again Harry Potter." He gave harry another passionate peck on the lips and a tight hug before they broke apart and headed to the rest of the group. "Until we meet again my friends." Harry joined Hermione, Neville and Draco and watched as the bifrost wrapped them up, he never removed his eyes from Harry. With a quick wink, he and his Asgardian friends were gone.

"Well…There's something you don't see every day.' said Neville.

Hermione had to agree. "Here here."

Draco turned to Harry. "So Potter, you and the Thunder God, huh?" he grinned. Harry blushed. "We're just…it all hap…oh hush." Hermione wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "I also have to realize that yes, though I may have a huge crush and several sexual fantasies with him…"

"Too much information Neville." said Neville.

"Quiet Longbottom." said Draco. He turned to harry. "Such as?" he asked with interest.

"…that he is a god and a prince of Asgard and even though he promised he'd come back, I may never see him again." said Harry.

An owl flew down and landed on Nevilles shoulder. He took the note from the birds leg and patted the bird on the head. The bird chirped and flew off. He opened the letter.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"It's from Miss. Pace." said Neville. "They found the main Deatheater camp, the Deatheaters are trapped, and the aurors are on the move." He gave the letter to Harry. "This could be it Harry!"

"Brooms!" said Harry. "Hurry!" All four resized their brooms and flew off towards the Deatheater camp.

***Well that was a chapter! I love how Harry reacted when the Destroyer punched Thor to the point of Death, how his heart broke at the thought of losing Thor and how his powerful scream was so powerful it reached Odin himself. I loved the team work, how they helped Thor, even when he was fulyl powered up, with the Deastroyer levitating him off the ground with Flitwick's levitation charm. I loved how they used the sun spell to help Heimdall unfreeze and activate the bifrost. That was some powerful magic to cross realms like that. Quick thinking from Draco and Hermione to use the Lumos Solem. And Thor and Harrys goodbye, yummy and corny and romantic. Loove it! "Tharry" Forever! _The final chapter is up next._ **PLEASE REVIEW!*****


	9. There is Light in Darkness

**Where's My Shoe –** I'm on it!

 **Whitecollarblackwolf –** Thank you WCBW!

 **vpalumbo2391 – (Ch.7)** You're welcome. Hahah. I don't get out much either, hence why I write fanfiction! So glad you like it!

 **rmiser1994 –** Thank you soo much! This one was hard, a lot of action scenes which are hard to write.

 **TopLovin –** Yes there is! Remember _this_ is the first of a collection of stories of HP/THOR pairing, which covered the first THOR movie, the second installment will be AVEGNERS 1, the 3rd will be THOR II, the 4th AVENGERS II AGE OF ULTRON, and we'll slowly move through the movies as they came and come out. I imagine the 5th will be next year with THOR III followed by AVENGERS III etc.… I'm also preparing another collection of stories with a HP/Captain America pairing which I'm hopeful will be up soon! For now that series will cover AVENGERS I, Captain America II Winter Soldier, AVENGERS II AGE OF ULTRON and Captain America III Civil War followed by AVENGERS III etc….So a lot is coming…. **AND THANK YOU FOR HEARTFELT PROPS, IT MEANT A LOT TO ME!**

***Hi guys. Well this is it. The FINAL chapter of this first HP/Thor series of stories. Like I told **TopLovin** , the sequel to this will cover AVENGERS 1, followed by the 3rd installment covering THOR II etc. So a lot is coming. Read my reply to **TopLovin** , here above, to see what's coming up! I so glad you loved this story, I hope you like this final chapter and again, don't freak out because it doesn't end here **! IF I DIDN'T ANSWER YOUR REVIEW FROM CH.8 BEFORE I POSTED THIS CHAPTER, SEND IT IN ANYWAYS & SUBMIT YOUR COMMENTS & REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER AS WELL. I WILL ANSWER THEM ALL ON THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL!*****

* * *

BIFROST CHAMBER, ASGARD – The five some arrive in the bifrost chamber to find Heimdall unconscious." Get him to the healing room." ordered Thor. "Leave my brother to me!" He twirled Mjolnir and flew off, down the rainbow bridge, straight towards the palace.

* * *

ROYAL BED CHAMBER, ASGARD – Laufey stood over Odins body. With his blue hand he opened Odins only eye. "It's said you can still hear and see what transpired around you. I hope it's true so that you may know, you death came at the hand of Laufey." An ice blade formed in his hand and as he was about to stab Odin, he was blasted off the bed, crashing into the wall.

"And you death came by the son of Odin." said Loki. Laufey looked up in time to see Loki point his staff and incinerate him to ashes.

Frigga ran to Loki. "Loki!" she hugged her son. "You saved him!"

Loki hugged her back. "I swear to you mother, that they will pay for what they've done today."

"Loki."

They turned to see Thor standing by the open doors. "Thor!" gasped Frigga, she ran into Thors arms and hugged him. She was so happy to have him back home. "I knew you would return to us."

Thor was staring Loki down, Frigga noticed. Thor walked down the steps of the bed chamber. "Why don't you tell her, how you set the Destroyer to kill our friends, to kill me?"

"What?" asked Frigga.

"Why, I must have been enforcing Father's last command." Said Loki. His staff was held tight in his hands, ready to fire.

"You're a talented liar, brother, always have been." said Thor.

"It's good to have you back.' said Loki. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim." He fired his staff blasting Thor through the thick golden stone wall.

* * *

BIFROST CHAMBER, ASGARD – Loki set his staff into the bifrost reactor, redirecting it to Jotunheim, he waved his hand and started the bifrtost. It fired hitting the planet Jotunheim destroying it slowly as it cracked deeper into the planets core.

Thor flew into the bifrost chamber. The staff was frozen into a ice-like tree making it impossible to reach, the ice concealed the energy of the bifrost inside so it would fully concentrate on firing at Jotunheim.

"You can't stop it. The bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart." said Loki. Thor prepared to use Mjolnir but he blasted Thor back with his staff.

"Why have you done this?" asked Thor.

"To prove to father that I am the worthy son." Said Loki. "When he wakes I will have saved his life, I will have destroyed that race of monsters and I will be true heir to the throne!"

"You can't kill an entire race!" argued Thor.

"Why not?" laughed Loki. "And what of this newfound love for the Frost Giants?" He stepped down from the platform, towards Thor. "You could've killed them all with you bare hands."

"I've changed." said Thor.

"So have I." said Loki, using his staff to cut Thors face. "Now fight me." He waved his hand knocking Thor up to the roof an dsend him down, hitting the floor like a sack of potatoes. "I never wanted the throne!" Thor got up. "I only ever wanted to be your equal!"

"I will not fight you brother!" yelled Thor.

"I'm not your brother." growled Loki. "I never was."

"Loki, this is madness." said Thor.

"Is it madness?" asked Loki. "Is it? Is it?!" he yelled. "Come on, what happened to you on Earth that turned you soft?" He mocked with tears in his eyes. "Don't tell me it was that wizard." Thors eyes growled. "Oh, it was!" He hissed. "Well maybe, when we're finished here, I'll pay him a visit and keep him for myself!"

Thor snapped at Lokis words. 'No one is touching Harry!' he thought as he lunged at Loki. They clashed and the room shook with their power.

They PUNCHED, KICKED, BIFFED and POWED around the room. Lokis staff and Mjolnir creating sparks and busrts of light when they clashed left and right.

"Why so angry brother?" mocked Loki. "Is he so powerful?!" Thor swung Mjolnir but he blocked it with the staff. "Mmm. He is. Taking his power for my own could be useful." He knocked Thor to his feet. "His power, his mind…" he taunted. "…and body."

Thor swung Mjolnir knocking Loki in the face, sending the green caped god of mischief to the ground. Loki was on his feat and flew into the air the bladed end of his staff ready to stab Thor in the heart. Thor flew into the air to meet him, they both clashed and crashed through the bifrost chamber onto the rainbow bridge. Loki used his magic to multiply himself, there were 20 Lokis laughing at Thor.

"Enough!" yelled Thor, he lifted Mjolnir to summon a bolt of lightning blasting all the Lokis into nothing and the real Loki onto his back two feet away. He walked over and put the hammer on top of Loki before turning and heading back to the bifrost.

* * *

KIOWA NATIONAL GRASSLAND, NEW MEXICO – Harry, Hermione, Draco and Neville had been fighting with the Aurors against the Deahteaters for over three hours. Harry was shaking with exhaustion, but finally they had won. He sat with his friends hidden as possible to not draw attention. One of the aurors walked over. "Mr. Potter, Miss. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Longbottom. We're moving all the prisoners to the Aurors Offices in Albuquerque, so the cleaning crew can come into the area here. We will take your statements and you will then continue on to Washington DC." The foursome nodded. "where Director Olivia Pace is waiting for you there, you will continue your work with her from there."

* * *

RAINBOW BRIDGE, ASGARD – As Thor approached the overpowered bifrost he tried to keep his balance due to the energy becoming unstable.

"Look at you, the Mighty Thor, with all your strength." Mocked Loki. "And what good does it do you now?" He tried to lift the hammer off but it was impossible, nothing and no one could lift it but Thor. Thor looked at the bifrost, there was only one answer to fix Lokis actions and save Jotunheim but it came at a price. "Do you hear me brother?! There's nothing you can do!"

Thor extended his arm, with an open hand. The hammer flew off Loki and into Thors hand and with that he used his strength and BAM, smashed Mjolnir onto the rainbow bridge cracking it. With the first crack Odin awakened. BAM, Thor hit the bridge again, slowly breaking it.

"What are you doing?" asked Loki.

"Aaaaaargh!" cried Thor as he WHAMED BAMED and POWED the hammer into the quickly cracking bridge.

"If you destroy the bridge, you will never see him again!" yelled Loki.

Thor yelled, as he cracked and broke the bridge apart. He knew eh might never see Harry again and it was killing his insides. As he smashed the hammer down over and over and over, WHAM after WHAM, the memories of his time on Earth with Harry flashed through his mind. The memories warmed his heart, and as it broke, he cried tears of sadness and joy at the realization that he loved Harry with all his heart and soul. "Forgive me Harry." he wept as his last SMASH of the hammer broke the bridge.

The brige broke, exploding with a BOOOOM sending Thor and Loki into the air. As the bifrost fell down into the abyss of space Loki and Thor fell down towards that same darkness. Loki hung on to the bottom end of his staff while Thor held the top.

Suddenly they stopped. Looking up they saw Odin holding Thors tight by the leg.

Loki looked at Odin. "I could've done it father!" he cried. "I could've done it, for you! For all of us!"

"No Loki." said Odin.

Lokis heart broke, tears fell down his face as his grip lessned. "Loki no." cried Thor. Loki let go of the staff and fell. "Nooo!" screamed Thor while Loki vanished into the starlit darkness of space.

Odins heart broke. "No…" he muttered to himself.

"Loki!" yelled Thor as his father raised him up to safety.

* * *

ASGARD PALACE DINING HALL, ASGARD – It was early sunset in Asgard. A week later the endless feasts and parties filled the palace halls celebrating Thors victory and Odins healthy recovery. A week later the Warriors Three and Sif still told tales of their fight in New Mexico with the Destroyer and that early evening dinner was no exception. The Warriors Three once again retold their stories.

Sif saw Thor walk through the room, in his mighty armor, casually greeting people quietly as he headed out towards the doors. She followed him. At the large golden doors stood Frigga in a dark brown almost black jeweled gown. She watched Thor greet his mother quietly, holding his mothers hand which the Queen squeezed lovingly before he walked out the door. Frigga turned to her and smiled, it was a quiet smile for her heart was still broke over the death of Loki. "My Queen, I am so sorry for your loss."

"How is he?" asked Frigga. Thor had not said a word since Lokis death, she knew Sif and Thor were friends and maybe she could shed some light on her son.

"He mourns for his brother." said Sif. "and…he misses him. The wizard."

* * *

PALACE BALCONY, ASGARD – Thor joined his father on the golden palace balcony, who was watching the late sun set. "You'll be a wise king." Odin told him.

Thor tried to keep his emotions under control. "I will never be a wiser king than you, or a better father."

Odin looked down, Thor knew he also felt terrible for Lokis death. "You learned very valuable lessons on Earth my son. Treasure the lessons you learned and the teacher who taught them to you." His fathers words touched him, with Lokis death and now his father reminding him of his teacher, his Harry, made him tear up. Asgard seemed bigger, the castle seemed quieter and emptier. How he missed Harry. "I have much to learn, I know that now." He took a breath. "Someday perhaps, I shall make you proud." His voice cracked a little in the end.  
Odin turned to Thor and put his hand on his sons shoulder. "You've already made me proud. He left leaving Thor alone.

Thor walked to the corner of the balcony. He remembered Dracos words. _'Just be careful with Harry, I've seen the way he looks at you.'_ Images of him and Harry posing as a alleged couple for the photo in the caves, Harry staring at him naked in a towel when came out of the shower, Harry fighting the Destroyer like a bat out of hell to save him. Him and Harry kissing before his departure from Earth, he could still feel Harrys lips on his, so soft and lump, he could hear Harry moaning as he lisped his tongue into the wizards mouth and he could still feel Harrys legs wrap around his waist as his hand caressed Harrys back and butt cheeks. He remembered it all, he knew Harry was a hero in the Magical World, he knew he was famous, famous, insanely rich and very handsome. He knew Harry could have anyone he wanted and the idea of Harry falling for someone filled him with jealousy, it sickened, terrified and shook him to the core. "Harry…wait for me please." He said, almost begged, he looked at the starlit setting sun horizon through tears tears. "Please wait for me."

* * *

CENTRAL AUROR DEPARTMENT, WASHINGTON DC – Harry, Draco, Hermione and Neville walked down into the Central Auror Department of Washington DC, a white marble building and area similar to the Ministry of Magic, beneath the state capital of Washington DC. They were escorted into a large office where Olivia Pace sat behind the desk.

"Lord Potter, Lady Potter, Lord Malfoy, Lord Longbottom." said Olivia. "Thank you for coming. I have brought you here because after interrogating the first Deatheaters found in New Mexico and we have uncovered a lot of WICKEDs methods of operation. We've caught a very small pocket of their organization, but it's a start. Here are your US citizenship passports along with all the necessary magical and muggle documentation papers, you are now officially American citizens. I have already talked to Director Nicholar Fury of SHEILD, he will talk to his people, and they will not bother you again." She gave them their passports and papers.

"Thank you ma'am." said Neville as he and his companions took their documents and passports.

"Also, I here is the information you requested for your family…" said Olivia Harrys heart jumped with excitement. She then walked over to Harry and gave him a file. "As promised."

Harry opened the file it was information on WICKED. "This is it."

"What?" asked Draco.

"WICKED was in New Mexico this is true, but after European Deatheaters came into their territory looking for Mjolnir, which alerted the Auror Offices of the State, they decided to relocate. These Deatheaters who we interrogated, were assigned to move out of New Mexico, including the prisoners to New York."

"So that means…" said Hermione.

"Yes Lady Potter. Now, without a doubt, your kidnapped brother is in New York City." said Olivia. Harry broke down crying. He'd been waiting so long for solid answers and now he was closer than ever. "My office has already called the Manhattan Auror Office and they are waiting for your arrival. The information is in the file." She said sittig back down on her seat behind her desk.

"Thank you so much Miss. Pace." said Harry. "If there is anything else we can do to thank you for this…you just need to ask."

With Harrys words, Olivia looked at him and smiled, "There is something." said Olivia. Her smile wasn't a evil smile but it wasn't a friendly smile either. It was the smile you get when you set a trap for a mouse and the mouse walked straight into it. She smiled on. "Something most important you can do."

* * *

BROKEN RAINBOW BRIDGE, ASGARD – Thor walked to he end of the bridge, where Heimdall stood keeping watch over space. "So Earth is lost to us."

"No." said Heimdall. "There is always hope."

Thor looked down into the starlit blackness of space. "Can you see him?"

Heimdall chuckled. "Yes."

"How is he?" asked Thor.

Heimdall sees Harry, Hermione, Neville and Draco boarding a private jet to New York City. Harry takes his seat and take out the T shirt he gave Thor the first time the god showered at the 50s Diner. He wrapped it around himself, inhaling the gods scent as he fell asleep. "He waits for you."

The galaxies around them lit up bright, illuminating Heimdall and Thor. Thor smiled at himself, his chest filled with pride, at truth of knowing Harry was waiting for him down on Earth. As the milky ways lit up swirling to life with twinkling stars he smiled with hope that he would see his Harry again.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

***Hi guys. I have to say, this is probably one of my favorite to be continued/finales to a part 1 story I have ever written! Sooo much emotions. I felt Lokis desperation to prove he was worthy, I felt Thors pain when he had to break the rainbow bridge knowing he might never see Harry again, Odins pain as a father when Loki fell into the abyss of space, Thors pain as a brother when that happened, I felt Thors desperation/helpless/pain/sadness/loneliness of not being with Harry and the fear of maybe Harry growing tired and finding another guy to love how he begged Harry to wait for him, and I loved Thors smile when Heimdall told him Harry was waiting for him. But also, I'm intrigued to know what Olivia Pace had up her sleeve and how she tricked Harry… Hmmm… We'll see in Part 2! **REMEMBER,** **IF I DIDN'T ANSWER YOUR REVIEW FROM CH.8 BEFORE I POSTED THIS CHAPTER, SEND IT IN ANYWAYS & SUBMIT YOUR COMMENTS & REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER AS WELL. I WILL ANSWER THEM ALL ON THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL!*****


	10. Authors Note

The sequel to this story is already up and posted. If you want to read it to see the continuation, it's called THE HEKSGARDS OF ASGARD II


End file.
